Head Space (for rent)
by Grykon
Summary: A conclusion to the Scorpion TV show series that us fans (and characters) deserved (hopefully) I make no claims to ownership the characters contained herein or anything related to the premise of the Scorpion TV show. This is completely unofficial and this story idea is solely of my own mind. AU 35.001
1. Chapter 1

Homeland agent Cabe Gallo driving through the streets of LA, a slight smile on his face, returning from a week long vacation with Allie in the mountains east of LA. He was still a bit surprised and of course overwhelmed at the generosity of Walter who surprised him with the reservation of the cabin. Allie and Cabe had thoroughly enjoyed the time. Considering the blow up and implosion of Scorpion Cabe was reluctant to actually use it but Walter insisted and said the money was non-refundable so what else could he do? As he pulled into his normal parking spot outside the Garage where scorpion conducted business he saw Florence walking towards the door as she waved to him.

His thoughts drifted back to that fateful night when it all came crashing down. He, like Paige, was stunned at what was revealed but then he was devastated as one after another the group fractured and people left. Walter cracked and cracked hard. His EQ, which for years was stunted, almost non-existent, had grown significantly the last 4 years. Solely because of his encounter with a beautiful young woman at a diner one day, but that night, it clashed hard with his IQ and Walter lashed out in defense and response to the attacks and accusations he was subjected to. The group had encountered some flame outs in the past but this, this was bad.

Cabe loved those wacky kids; each one had wormed their way into his heart following the path that Walter had first created. It had been so bad in the days that followed that he actually went to counseling over it. At first he resisted, but at Allie's insistence he reached out to Dr. Cecil Rizzuto. He was the obvious choice, even though he specialized in business partnership counseling his time and work with Scorpion off and on over the last 3 years made him the most qualified, after Toby, but he didn't feel like he could trust Toby after some conversations with Walter following the break up.

Walter retreated back into his IQ, trying to bury the emotional side along with all the pain he was experiencing and it made it hard to be around him at first, but after a few days a Homeland job came up. Walter seemed to be better but was as cold as the day that Cabe first came back into his life 4 years ago, Florence was recruited to help with that case and it went well, then a private gig and then Walter began bidding on more jobs and then 2 weeks ago as they came out of a job bid meeting there sat Centipede Partners. Cabe's heart was thrilled to see the kids, he hadn't had any contact with them since the blow up, but that quickly ended as they began to snipe at each other. The final dig being that they had already secured a job that Walter was hoping to bid on the next week.

Then a few days later Walter presented the vacation cabin reservations to him. Cabe sighed as he turned off the SUV. As he got out he saw Florence had walked past the Garage door to come over to his SUV, he smiled as he greeted her. "Hey kid, you're looking really good this morning."

Florence blushed a little at his words, "Morning Cabe, did you have a good vacation?"

Cabe's smile got bigger, "I did, thanks, how were things on the home front while I was gone?"

Florence's head tilted a bit. "I wasn't here, I just got back myself. Walter gave me tickets to a number of lectures up in San Francisco, I just got back late last night."

Cabe's face showed he was surprised, "No kidding? What a nice thing for him to do. Probably going to have us working like dogs over the next month to make up for it then." Cabe said with a smile. Florence laughed at his joke as they walked over to the door. Cabe nearly face planted into the door as it didn't open automatically. Puzzled he took out his key and stuck it in the door, "That's strange; I can't remember the door ever being locked at this hour." The lock clicked as he turned the key and he opened the door. The Garage was quiet and dark as they walked in "Hey Walt, what's going on, you here?", Ferret Bueller began chattering weakly at the noise.

Cabe's expression hardened quickly and he put a finger up to his lips as he looked at Florence. They moved quietly over to the table where Bueller's cage sat. The ferret was very weak, what light was there they could see both his food and water bowls were completely empty. Florence quickly got some water as Cabe moved around looking about the Garage. She helped the ferret to drink and grabbed his food container to get some food out. Cabe swept the first floor but not finding anything else wrong he began walking up the ramp to the loft since it was quieter then the stairs. As his head came up above the loft floor he saw Walter laying in a heap on the floor, "WALTER!"

Florence's head shot up at the shout and quickly locking the cage back and ran over to and up the stairs. She saw Cabe sitting on the floor holding Walter digging his phone out. "This is Agent Gallo, Homeland Badge number 2835, I need an ambulance at Scorpion headquarters, NOW!" Florence rushed over and dropped to her knees trying to find a pulse. "He's breathing, barely." Cabe told her, "Florence, go turn the lights on and bring the EMTs when they get here." Florence slowly nodded and moved back downstairs. Cabe sat looking at Walter, smoothing his hair back, tears in his eyes. "What happened son?" He quietly asked the unconscious man.

It was probably less then 5 minutes but for Florence and Cabe it felt like an hour but quickly and professionally the Fire rescue squad and EMTs were there and assessing Walter's condition. "Agent Gallo, can you tell us what happened?"

Cabe's head shook, "No, we both just got back from vacations and came in and found him like this."

"His pulse is weak and thready, have you got that IV started?" the paramedic asked his assistant.

"No, I can't hit the vein." The paramedic took Walter's arm and felt and swore,

"We need to transport but I'd feel better if we could get the IV going first."

Florence spoke up, "I've got some experience with needles, I could try it." The paramedic gestured and she sat down and took Walter's arm and felt around, finally a decent vein at the top of his right elbow, a moment later the IV was in and they hooked up a saline solution.

Cabe helped Florence up as they got Walter on the gurney and strapped him in. Cabe held onto her shoulders as they began moving the gurney towards the ramp. As they followed them down Florence turned to Cabe, "I-I'm going to take Bueller to the vet to make sure he is okay and then I will meet you at the hospital, if that's okay?"

Cabe nodded, "I'm sure Walt will appreciate that, I'll see you soon." Cabe watched as they loaded up Walter and then started to climb in.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't come with us, you can follow us if you want."

Cabe's face darkened, "Listen kid, this is my son and I am damn well going with you. Now move it!" The medic quickly melted out of Cabe's way as Cabe climbed in and sat down beside Walter and took his hand.

Centipede Partners were looking over a warehouse office they were considering to rent. They all seemed to have a preference for that kind of atmosphere after all that time in the Garage, but Paige had tried to steer them towards more "upward mobile" offices as she had put it. But since they all had equal say she was voted down. Certainly with all the jobs they had completed and had scheduled for the immediate future they could afford much better. It certainly had plenty of room, maybe not as much as the Garage but then Walter wasn't there and a good bit of the Garage's floor plan was for his experiments.

Sylvester wasn't as keen on this space, there were partitions through out and he liked the open air, being able to see his friends from his chair. Happy liked the extra walls even if they weren't real walls; she still was more of a private person. Toby liked the openness of the Garage as well but then as a behaviorist it afforded him the best vantage to spy; no, make that watch his friends without being as easy to notice. For Paige it was at least more professional looking and the price was in the right ballpark. Sly was drawn to one area more then the others and he sat his backpack down as he looked out the window. It didn't face the normal direction he liked his windows to face so he was puzzled why he liked it. He walked over and looked out over the city. His brilliant mind quickly calculating distances, angles and heights of all the places he saw out the window getting lost in the math of it all.

Toby stopped looking around and watched as Sly stood at the window. He looked down and saw his backpack and the opened pouch, a large manila envelope in it with a return address of Scorpion on it. His eyes opened wide and almost without thought he reached down and pulled it out. Turning it over, it hadn't been opened and the post date was from almost 2 weeks ago. Since he had to sign for it, Sly had been sitting on it for almost 10 days. Sly was still calculating when it dawned on him what he was doing. This window looked towards the Garage and he had been calculating the distances and obstacles between him and his friend, well enemy he supposed, how could he not have known how he felt?

He sighed and turned seeing Toby standing there with the envelope, "Hey, that's mine, put it back." Toby pulled out his famous innocent face and turned his finger up towards himself as if to say "Who? Me?" Sly stepped over quickly and pulled the envelope quickly out of his hand and grabbed his backpack and began trying to cram it back in.

Toby asked him, "Sly, how long you going to sit on that?"

Sylvester just kind of glared at him, "I don't know, forever?" he replied as sarcastically as he could.

Happy came walking up, "What's forever?"

Sly looked at her, "Nothing."

Toby cleared his throat, "Our little boy here received a registered letter from Walter but hasn't bothered to read it yet."

Happy shrugged, "So? I got one too, I haven't read it either."

Toby shook his head and stared at her, "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"Hearing about what?" Paige asked as she walked up.

Toby looked past Happy at Paige, "Oh, well these two have received registered letters from Walter almost 2 weeks ago and haven't bothered to say anything or read them."

Paige felt a little pang and Toby saw a tear well up in her eye, "Oh, she said as bravely as she could, that's nice. You guys should really read them, might be important, you never know."

Toby turned to Sly, "You heard her, let's see what the rat has to say." Sly shook his head no and struggled with Toby to keep his backpack. After a few minutes Toby finally wore Sly down and he reluctantly agreed to open it. Toby rubbed his hands together as he pulled it out and carefully opened it. Inside he found a transfer of intellectual property rights form. Walter had signed the rights to the water purifier Sly had designed over to him.

Sly's over developed EQ instantly poured tears into and out of his eyes as he looked it over again and again. Toby was the first of the other 3 to regain his composure. He turned to Happy, "Where is your letter?"

Happy stood there for a moment then poked him in his second rib and as he winched in pain, "None of your business and O'Brien, if you did what I think you did, I'm coming over to kick your ass.", as if he was in the next cubicle and not blocks away.

Paige finally cleared her throat, "So, what's the verdict guys? Is this the place or do we keep searching?" Toby kind of rocked his hand back and forth; Sly just shook his head as he held the form tightly to his chest.

Happy just said, "It couldn't hurt to see a few more places." Paige sighed as she went to find the real estate agent.

"Dr. Tipton, can you explain why your ferret is so dehydrated and malnourished?" The vet angrily asked Florence.

Shocked at first, it took Florence a moment to respond, "Bueller isn't my ferret, he belongs to a friend who we found unconscious this morning who was also dehydrated. I brought him here for treatment while my friend was taken to the hospital."

The vet took a step back, "Oh, I'm sorry, we see so many abused pets that sometimes I get upset without finding out what is going on."

Florence nodded, "So what is the diagnosis? What do we need to do?" she asked.

"I'd recommend we keep Bueller for a couple of days and monitor him while getting him hydrated and eating normally again. Will you be taking charge of Bueller?" the vet asked. Florence just nodded her head in response. "Okay, give this to my office girl and she will get you checked out then." The vet said as he walked out of the exam room. Florence picked up her purse and headed out to the front office. Handing the woman the print out and her credit card. The woman processed her card and handed her the slip and waited for her signature. Florence signed and took back her card and the paperwork and headed out to her car and left for the hospital.

Cabe sat in the little ER room next to Walter in the bed. They had several bags hanging trying to bring his fluid up and a bag with a dextrose solution to provide some fast energy to his body as well. They had Walter hooked up to a EKG and a EEG and the bleeps and bloops of the different machines reminded him of many years ago as he sat helpless as his daughter got sicker and sicker. The nurses were polite but he barely acknowledged them. Taking Walter's hand in his he looked at the young man's handsome face, "What happened son? Why didn't you call me? You have got to get better, I can't lose another child Walter, my heart can't take it." Tears streamed down his face as he sat hearing nothing but silence in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Cabe was startled by a gasp and he looked over at the entrance. Katherine Cooper, Homeland's security deputy director was standing there, her hand to her mouth in shock. "Katherine?" Cabe said half shocked.

"Oh Cabe, I'm so sorry. I just got word of your call for help and I had to hurry down. Is he okay?" Katherine asked.

Cabe shook his head as he gestured towards the other chair in the small room, "I don't know, the Drs haven't said much other than he was very dehydrated and probably hadn't eaten in close to 2 weeks."

Katherine settled into the chair as she listened and looked over at Walter laying there unconscious, "It's so weird seeing him like this. I can't imagine what you are experiencing. Walter is so larger than life and yet, so vulnerable. Is there anything I can do? Throw some Homeland weight around?"

Cabe smiled in gratitude, "I don't really know. I'd love to get Toby here, but, I'm not sure I trust him anymore."

Katherine stared at Cabe, she wasn't ready to hear that, "I know the team's break up was hard, but why wouldn't you trust him?"

Cabe sat there for a moment not sure he wanted to explain nor did he feel like it was his place to explain it. After several moments he felt her hand lay gently down on top of his. Looking up at her, the care in her eyes, "I had no idea what had been going on inside the team the last few weeks before the blow up. Apparently when the team had come back from a mission Walter heard Paige say that she really didn't want to go to some lecture with him so he told her that the lecture had been cancelled due to lack of interest. So after everyone left he was going to go but had a thought that Florence might enjoy the lecture so he asked and she was overjoyed, the lecture had been sold out for some time and she hadn't been able to get tickets. Well you know Walter, he invited her solely from the aspect of sharing the experience not because he had any romantic interest in her. But Toby and Happy found out about it and had ended up making it seem like he had done something bad and with his messed up EQ he became sure he had done something wrong and he feared he would lose Paige if he told her, so he didn't."

Cabe took a beat and collected his thoughts some more, "When they thought Walter might die in the sandstorm, Paige told him she knew he was hiding something and if he was going to die, she didn't want him dying with anything hidden, for him to just tell her the truth and they could deal with it. Walter told Paige the truth about the lecture not having been cancelled but the fear caused by Toby and Happy about Florence going, caused him to hold that back. After returning home Paige found the lecture tickets and asked him about them and why there were two and who did he take with him. About that time Florence came in the Garage and all eyes turned to her and Paige instantly knew. Walter tried to explain but with all the angst going on and stuff nothing was working, I think Paige was angrier about the fact that everyone but me knew what had happened and that none of them told her, but still everyone but Florence and I walked out and Walter just lost it for a while."

Katherine was shocked at the story, "Wait, everyone but you knew he took her to the lecture and didn't tell Paige and Paige is still working with them? How the hell does she work that out?"

Cabe shook his head, "I honestly don't know. I love all those kids and I am missing them like hell, but Walter, ", his eyes turn to gaze upon him again, "Walter is my primary concern, and I'm so mad at Toby and Happy. If they hadn't messed with Walt's head, he would have told her the whole story and this wouldn't have become an issue. Maybe she wouldn't have wanted Florence around anymore, who's to say, but the group would still be together and we wouldn't be where we are right now, that much I know."

Katherine squeezed Cabe's hand a bit tighter, "As a desk jockey I never had to worry about getting close to people, I don't know how you do it."

"Cabe?" Cabe and Katherine both looked up and saw Allie standing there, "I got here as quick as I could." Cabe stood and embraced her tightly, "I'm so sorry Cabe, I know how much he means to you."

"Thank you," Cabe whispered back, as they separated a bit he half turned, "This is our boss, Katherine Cooper."

Allie smiled at her as she extended her hand, "Thank you for coming down here and supporting Cabe and Walter, I am sure Cabe is very appreciative of that."

Katherine smiled as she took her hand and shook it. "It was the least I could do, Scorpion means a lot to Homeland and me. They've certainly opened my eyes a lot." She laughed, "I'm going to go see if I can pry some information from the Drs. Cabe, if they give you any problems you flex the Homeland muscles anyway you think you need too. We need our boy back at work as soon as he's able to return, I'd hate to think of all the trouble we'd be in if we didn't have him on our team." Cabe smiled in gratitude as she walked past them and out the door.

Katherine stopped a nurse outside the door and introduced herself and demanded to see the Drs who were on Walter's case. The nurse was instantly intimidated and quickly led her away to find them. The Drs were apologetic but they really had no answers yet, other then the obvious dehydration and starvation Walter had gone through they were at a loss especially since the EEG showed all kinds of brain activity, but they weren't sure what caused it or how to bring him out of it. She made sure to impress upon them that Walter was a highly valuable asset of Homeland and they needed to do everything they could for him and how displeased she would be if he didn't improve. Katherine passed by Florence without realizing it as she left the ER. She needed to brief her boss on the situation. Climbing into the back of the SUV she had another thought.

Centipede Partners were at the last showing they had scheduled for the day, they did have clients to perform work for after all. While Paige was instantly against this space, it at least was modernized and there was no sign of water damage or dank dingy areas, but it was too wide open. Sly was instantly happy with it as he moved quickly around almost like a little kid saying he wanted his desk here and how that area would be a good spot for the kitchen. Toby was happy with it being all open but of course his wife was a bit more reserved about it. But if she was honest with herself it did appeal to her. She could always erect some partitions in a back corner to give her a secondary work space with more privacy. The agent appeared to be happy with the positive outlook of most of the team, she was tired of showing this place and wanted to get it rented.

"Did I mention the owner is offering the third month's rent free if you pay the first and second one up front?" While not true, she knew she could convince him to do that, especially if she could keep them at the current rental amount. He was greedy and didn't really care as long as he made a certain amount of money from it.

Paige turned to look at her, "Oh, that's a nice offer, it's a bit higher then what we was wanting to pay each month though, especially for an open floor plan. What's maintenance like?" Paige asked wanting to poke as many holes into it as she could after seeing how excited the boys were and how Happy was at least comfortable with it.

The agent smiled, "The owner has his own companies that do all types of maintenance, from roofs to plumbing and they all have strict orders to take care of tenants before any other jobs."

"Oh," was all Paige said, a bit disappointed. The agent figured it was a negotiating ploy, so she was happy that Paige seemed disappointed.

Paige kind of cleared her throat, "Happy, I think the boys are going to say yes to this place, what are you thinking?"

Happy turned and looked at Paige, "Well, at least it isn't leaking, I don't see any water damage or structural defects, electrical is up to code and has room for expansion so I can hook up my wielding gear and overhead crane. Concrete is solid, given it's age I'd say it hasn't been exposed to excessive weight or temperature extremes, repairs are competently done, the rent is on the higher end given the area but I give it a thumbs up." Toby and Sly whooped and gave each other a high five at her words. Paige cringed inwardly, she really didn't want the reminder of the Garage but three against one, what can you do?

Paige turned to the agent, "Looks like we'll take it; get me the paperwork and I'll have our attorney double check everything for us."

The agent groaned inwardly at the thought of waiting on an attorney to go over the paperwork, "Sounds good, I'll have it in the mail tonight then."

Allie and Florence were in the cafeteria getting some coffee, they'd tried their best to get Cabe to come with them, but he wasn't budging from Walter's side. "Cabe's really protective of Walter isn't he?" Florence asked of Allie in what one might call a duh question.

Allie smiled at her, "Yes, I think it all boils down to Walter's presence in his life when his daughter died. He'd already had a bit of a fatherly love for him before that. It devastated him when he found out what the Fed tricked him into having Walter do. Then when Walter broke and became so angry with him over it. Then a few years back Walter finally completely forgave him over it, Cabe told me that was the first night he had a decent sleep since it all started so long ago." Allie handed the cashier her card as she rang up the three coffees as she placed it back in her purse she felt strong hands on her waist and Cabe's lips pressed up against her neck.

"Hey beautiful, they're moving Walter to a room and it will be a short bit before we can go in so I thought I would catch up with you here." Allie smiled at Cabe as she turned around to face him. Florence quickly grabbed the coffees and moved over to a table, more just to remove herself from their display of affection. Cabe and Allie walked over holding hands, "Hey Florence, thanks again for looking out for the ferret. What did the vet have to say?" Cabe asked.

Florence sat down as Cabe held Allie's chair, "He said he thought it was just dehydration and starvation, but seems like he'll be okay. At first he thought Bueller was mine and was upset at his condition. But his attitude changed when I told him how we found him and Walter." Florence explained. Cabe nodded as he took his seat and opened his coffee.

Allie cleared her throat, "Cabe, maybe you should reach out to the gang. Let them know what happened. I know things are pretty messed up, but I can't believe they wouldn't want to know."

Cabe just shook his head, "I can't, they hurt him, I'm not ready to forgive that and let them back in."

Allie touched his hand, "Cabe, if it was just them, I would understand and probably agree with you. But there is a young boy who dearly loves Walter. He needs to know, needs to be able to see him. He didn't get to say any kind of goodbye, even an angry one like they did."

Cabe's eyes tearing up, he knew she was right, why was he holding onto the pain so much? "I'll think about it Allie, I promise."

Allie squeezed his hand, "Just don't think too long."

Paige and the gang were in her car heading to the small office they had leased short term just so they had a place to hang their hats. Paige's car signaled a incoming phone call, then displayed Homeland, they all kind of looked at each other as Sly swallowed hard and Toby went "Uh oh."

Paige pushed a button on her steering wheel then said, "Hello, Centipede Partners, Paige Dineen speaking."

"This is Katherine Cooper, I just had a conversation with Agent Gallo and I think what you guys did to Walter is disgusting. I thought you guys were better then that. Scorpion was family; do you treat family that way?" Toby pulled his hat down over his face and sat back, Sly had his eyes closed and head turned, Happy sat there blank like a statue which left Paige grasping for words at Katherine's outburst. "In the time I have known you guys, you've had some issues, you've had some fights. As I understand it, you've even left once before Ms. Dineen, so I guess that's what we come to expect from you, but the rest of the team? Walter has never abandoned them. You guys meant more to him then his own life, plus you drag that darling little man away from him without so much as a goodbye? And how can you have been so mad that the others knew the entire time that Walter took Florence to the lecture but didn't bother to say anything and you're still working with them?" Then the line went dead as Katherine slammed her receiver back into the base.

Katherine didn't mean to lose it, she meant to advise them what had happened, but answering her personal phone like that had really ticked her off. She slouched back into her chair, her hand going up to her chin. Perhaps she should try reaching out to one of the others. No, she was sure after that, word would spread like fire and they'd avoid her calls. But then that might be a good thing, she didn't realize just how mad she was until that moment. She grabbed up the report on her desk and began reading.

The silence in Paige's car was staggering, Sly's eyes were still tightly closed, Happy hadn't budged and Toby was finally pushing his hat up to look at Paige in the rearview mirror. He saw the tears in her eyes and just as his lips parted her eyes focused on him, "Say one word and I'm letting you out of this car at 40 mph."

Toby swallowed hard, "I'm good. Oof", he exclaimed as he grabbed his ribs from where Happy elbowed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Walter sat at his desk working on the software patch for the team's latest client, the Neirbo Corp. Their security software had recently been hacked and multiple intrusions had wrecked havoc through out their facilities. He was thankful the Garage was quiet this morning the short deadline for the upgrade was taxing his abilities and he didn't really need the distraction. But just as the thought crossed his mind it became a distraction because it was so quiet. He paused typing as he looked up and across from his desk he saw Paige's desk, while not clear, it clearly was missing a number of items normally on it. He glanced over to Sylvester's and almost all of his Super Fun Guy memorabilia was gone. Puzzled he looked over at Toby's and saw most of his books were gone; he stood as he looked over towards Happy's work area sliding his hands into his pants pockets. It was uncharacteristically clear.

With his brow furrowed Walter called out, "Paige? Sly? Toby? Happy?" Silence answered him as he stepped out from behind his desk and looked back towards the kitchen. There on the sink was Cabe's mug upside down on a neatly folded paper towel. At least some things never change he thought.

"Hey Walter," Cabe called out almost as if on cue as he entered the Garage.

A smile on his face Walter replied, "Morning Cabe, I was just wondering where everyone was."

Cabe smiled back as he made his way to the coffee pot and filled his mug, "It is kind of quiet in here, how you doing?"

Walter had followed him into the kitchen area, "I'm okay, a bit of headache, but that will pass once I get the security patch done."

Cabe nodded his head as he leaned back against the sink and took a sip of his coffee, "Sure is a beautiful day outside. Maybe you should go outside for a bit, get some sun and fresh air to help?"

At that simple suggestion Walter began to sweat and became anxious, "Oh, no, no time for that now, I have to get this project done, besides we could use the payday," He replied as he slowly began walking back towards his desk. Rolling his sleeves back up he started to sit back down at his desk intent to start coding again.

Cabe just watched as he started tapping on the keyboard again, "You sure that can't wait? Maybe you should go talk with the Doc for a bit?"

Walter shook his head, "It can't wait and Toby isn't here anyway," Walter replied. Cabe looked puzzled, "You sure? I thought he was in the trailer."

Walter looked up at him smiling, "Yes, I called out for him and he didn't answer."

Cabe nodded his head a bit, "Well if you say so, would it hurt to check?"

Walter looked at Cabe and then over at the trailer, the light was on he thought. Walter got up and walked over to the trailer, opened the door and stepped in, "Toby?"

"Hey Brosef, How's Magellan treating you?" Ray greeted him.

Walter clearly puzzled, "Ray? What are you doing here?"

Ray kind of bobbed his head real quick, "I'm Ray; I'm always here."

His one eye arched Walter replied, "But, you moved out months ago."

"Did I?" Ray replied, "I think you're thinking of the big guy in glasses."

"You mean Sylvester?" Walter inquired.

"Sounds right," Ray replied as he got an egg out of the fridge.

Walter clearly confused, "That makes no sense, why would Sylvester move out without telling me? He's my brother."

Ray turned to look at Walter, "Was he? Would a brother do that to you?"

Walter shook his head, "You're not making sense and I don't have time for this right now."

Walter left the trailer, almost fleeing it, to quickly return to his desk, "I've got no time for any of this, I got to get this patch finished."

"No time for what boss?" Happy inquired of Walter.

Walter looked up at Happy, for some reason she was wearing her pink flamingo dress, his brow arched up, "What are you doing?"

Happy looked down and back at Walter, "You like? I thought I would try something different today."

As she sat down on the edge of his desk, "I know I like." Toby said.

Walter looked over at the couch where Toby was laying back with a book as he eyed Happy up and down. "Where have you guys been?" Walter demanded.

Toby sat up, "Hey, do we question where you've been boss?"

Walter ran his hand across his eyes, "Guys, we've got to get this together; we got several jobs we have to get done."

Toby stood as Happy laid down on top of Walter's desk, "Walt, you seem awful stressed. Do we need the case manager out here to help you deal with this?"

Walter looked up over his hand, "Paige is here? Where is she?"

"Paige? No, Ray, who's Paige?" Toby asked.

Walter stood up abruptly, his chair went sliding back and smacked the wall, anger flashed across his face, "That isn't funny Toby."

Sylvester cringed in his chair as Toby's hands shot up in front of his shoulders, "Hey, I wasn't trying to be Walt. What's going on in there?" Toby replied with his brow furrowed and taking a few steps toward him.

His voice was clearly stressed, "You're telling me you don't remember Paige, Ralph's mother who has been working with us for the last four years?"

Sylvester cleared his throat, "Wh-who's Ralph?"

Walter thrust his hands back into his pockets and spun on his heels towards Sly.

"Hey Walt, why don't you come over here and let's talk, what do you say?" Toby asked him.

Walter continued to look at Sly, "Paige, the waitress from the diner where we worked to save the planes when the software patch crippled the communications software."

Happy stood up by her work bench after setting her welding helmet down, "Umm, Walt, what are you talking about? What communications software job?"

Walter spun back around seeing Happy over in her work area wearing her normal jeans and jacket, pointing back at his desk, "When did you move, and change?"

Happy's eyes popped open wider, "Doc!?"

Toby moved over to Walter, "Hey Walt, let's take a little walk around the block and talk." Walter looked around the shop as Toby guided him towards and out the door.

"Toby, I don't have time for this, I've got to get this patch done and there isn't a lot of time left." Walter told him as they started walking down the street.

Toby nodded his head, "I get that Walt, I really do, but this seems pretty important if you are remembering things we don't. Now who is this Paige you're talking about?"

"Toby, this isn't funny, you know Paige; we've worked dozens of jobs together; she's the glue that binds us." Walter told him.

"Okay, okay buddy, we could certainly use some more glue but why don't I remember her then? If we've worked that much together I should have some memory right? And what about this kid of hers, Ralph did you call him?"

"Yes, Ralph is her genius son, he has a higher IQ then I do, we were helping her learn to relate to her son and helping pull him out of his shell while she helped me, US, deal with the normal world." Walter explained.

"Wow, higher then Mr. 197? That's really saying something Walt." Toby loved to rub that 197 in.

As they turned the corner Walter's eyes shot up, across the street was a beautiful white picket fenced house with a well manicured lawn with a young boy playing in the sandbox. "That's him, that's Ralph!" Walter exclaimed. Toby looked over where he was looking just as a very beautiful young woman walked out of the house. "That's Paige! What are they doing over there?" Walter exclaimed.

"Uh, Walt, pal, that's Becky and her son Terry, he's autistic and she's married to Tim. The jerk that sideswiped your car shortly after they moved in," Toby told him.

"What? No, that's Paige and Ralph." Walter insisted.

"Okay pal, this isn't going like I thought, we've got to approach this in a different way. You say Paige has worked with us for four years now?" Toby asked.

Walter nodded, "We've been dating the last year, ever since the plane we was on crashed on that deserted island after yours and Happy's wedding."

Toby shook his head, "Unstable genius said what now? Happy and I married? That's a good one; I think I value my life more than that. And if you are caught kanoodling with anyone besides the missus you're going to be sorry." Walter stared at Toby trying to decide if he was serious, "Oh crap here she comes now, listen Walt, for your own good, drop all of this right now. She'll slip something into your coffee that dissolves you from the inside out and that isn't a metaphor." Toby gestured down the street.

Walter's lip curled and he squinted as he looked down the side of the building to see a gorgeous woman coming out of the other end of the Garage building and seeing them, turned strutting her way towards them. The short skirt, revealing blouse made sexier by her lab coat, Toby's eyes wide as Walter replied "That's Florence; I'm not interested in Florence."

Toby's eyes opened even wider as he covered his mouth almost whispering "Don't let her hear you say that and her name is Carmen. Remember that!"

He quickly cast his eyes downward as she drew closer, "Well isn't this a sweet surprise she said as she walked up to Walter and placed her hands on his shoulders and tiptoed up to kiss him. My man came out to greet me? I was just about to run to the store," without looking, "Oh, hey Toby."

The side of Walter's mouth curled in that cynical way of his, "Carmen, yes, well, Toby and I was just taking a short break from the Neirbo coding job, he thought I needed some air."

Running her finger down his cheek, neck and on down his chest, "Aw, how sweet of him to suggest that. Well I won't delay you, you really should get back to it, it's an important job and it has a nice payday and momma wants to party." She finished with a kiss to his cheek, then smacked both palms against his chest as she stepped back looking up at him with her head half-tilted down and a naughty smile on her lips and she laughed as she turned and walked back the way she came.

"Holy fire, hellhounds ain't got nothing on that one." Toby exclaimed after she got in her Lamborghini and drove off, "I mean she's hawt as hell Walt, but seriously, what made you get into bed with that?"

Walter's face darkened, "Toby, I'm only going to say this one more time, I have no interest in Florence/Carmen and I have never been in bed or any other sexual situation with her." He started to turn to go back to the Garage when he again saw Paige as she looked up at him, she smiled and waved. He smiled and waved back, he loved her smile.

Toby grabbed his arm pulling it down, "Walt, are you insane? First you court your lunatic fiancée and now you are poking the bear which is Becky's husband who threatened to beat you senseless if you ever so much as looked at his wife again?"

Walter rolled his eyes as he turned and began walking back to the Garage. Toby kept trying to engage him in conversation but he just kept ignoring him. As they entered the Garage Happy looked over, "What were you two doing out there? You certainly made enough noise."

"Oh, what were WE doing? El Guapo here was courting disaster with his Fiancée and then has the steel cojones to wave and smile at Becky!" Toby enthusiastically told her.

"Not good Walt, you want to end up on the floor like last time?" Happy asked him.

"She's got a point son. He's a trained Navy Seal with a bad attitude for having been kicked out of the service for excessive force issues. I doubt even I could protect you if it came down to it, you better steer clear." Cabe told him.

Walter walked over to his desk and sat back down and rolled up his sleeves. "Walt," a soft simple voice seemed to ring out over the Garage, his head looked up and over on the ramp from the loft he saw Megan.

He blinked and rubbed at his eyes, this simply could not be happening he thought. But there she was, now walking on down the ramp, without her crutches. He stood up slowly, eyes wide, too scared to blink in case she should vanish, "Megan?"

She smiled as she continued to walk over, "It's me little brother."

Tears welled up in his eyes, partially obstructing his vision, "How? How is this possible? Ho-How are you?"

She continued to smile, "I'm well Walter and see, you are finally embracing your heart, you're actually able to cry, I'm so proud of you and the progress you've made."

Walter hugged Megan tightly as the tears continued to stream down his face as she ran her hands all along his back as she cooed quietly into his ear. "I've really missed you," Walter simply said.

With a smile on her face, "I know, but you're doing so well."

Walter shook his head in disagreement, "I'm really not; I'm losing it I'm not as strong as you."

She continued to smile as they hugged, "Oh Walter, you are one of the strongest people I know, you alone was willing to risk it all to go down that tunnel to save that little boy, not once, but twice, you remember that? You, not Cabe, not any of the police or other emergency workers, YOU, and who was it that was willing to face certain death to save Paige and Ralph on that train? No one else was willing to jump off a stationary platform onto a train moving over 90 mph or decouple the trains remaining on the lead car alone. Who else would have the strength to not only endure that car crash but suffer through all the things you had to do to live? You cauterized your own spleen for crying out loud and then you fractured your collar bone so you could get the door open when Cabe got there. You even laid down in the dirt with your face inches from that land mine, that Seal's buddy didn't do that; he wouldn't even go close to him. You begged Paige to go solo off that weather balloon, just to increase her odds of surviving, remember that?"

Walter did remember and the tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he clung to his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Cabe and the ladies entered Walter's room after the nurse told them that they were done getting Walter settled in. Cabe saw there was another bed in the room and his blood pressure shot up as he spun on his heel and flew out the door. "Nurse, what's the meaning of the second bed in Walt's room? He needs a private room!"

The nurse was startled at his vehemence, "Uh, Mister Gallo, it was the Dr's order."

His face darkened as his blood pressure shot up higher, "Then you get that lily livered chicken shit up here so I can set him straight!"

The nurse stepped back with his hands up fearing he might attack him, "You don't understand; the bed is for you, in case you want to stay over night." His voice quavered as he replied.

Almost instantly Cabe's face drained of blood and he began to feel about three inches high. "Oh man, I am so sorry son. I shouldn't have responded like that. I'm really sorry." Cabe apologized.

The nurse extended his hand and Cabe shook it, "It's okay sir, these situations can be pretty stressful. Just know that none of us are going to do anything we think could possibly hurt your son."

They walked back to Walter's room together, the ladies watching from the outside, Allie's lips in a slight smile at the love she feels for the man and his fierce dedication to a loved one. She rubs his back as the nurse and Cabe enter the room. Cabe looks down at Walter and is instantly concerned as he sees tears just running down his cheeks, "Walter, what's wrong? Why's he crying?" Cabe appealed to the nurse.

The nurse was frowning, "I don't know, he wasn't like that when I came to get you. Let me see if I can get the Dr to come up here."

Cabe just nodded as he lifted up Walter's hand and Allie took Cabe's other hand, "He's going to be okay Cabe. You've got to try and relax a little, let's sit down here."

Florence stopped the nurse just before he got out of the room, "Do you know if they ran a full blood panel including brain chemistry?"

The nurse scratched his head, "I'm not sure, let me check the computer real quick." He turned to walk over to the computer in the room then stopped and looked at Cabe, "Uh, Mister Gallo, is it okay if I check on Walter's blood work for her before I get the Dr?" 

Cabe nodded, "The names Cabe son, might as well get use to calling me that, looks like we might be together for a while." Cabe's thumb was making slow circles around the back of Walter's hand.

The nurse smiled, "Sounds good Cabe, I'm Joey."

"Nice to meet you Joey," Cabe replied without taking his eyes off of Walter.

Joey stepped up to the computer and entered his badge id then called up Walter's chart. Clicking on the blood panel tab. "It looks like they did a complete panel of blood, but they are still waiting on some results to get back. They might have had to send them to an outside lab."

Nodding Florence replied, "That makes sense, would you please get me those results as soon as they come in?"

Joey looked at her, "You are family right? I really shouldn't be giving you information if you aren't." Florence's facial expression turned sad as she started to shake her head no.

"Of course she's family, you give her whatever info she needs." Cabe said without looking over. Florence looked over at Cabe; a single tear escaped her eye as her lips curled up into a grateful smile. Her smile wasn't lost on Allie.

The rest of the car ride was very quiet; Toby had opened his mouth a few times but his wife's look in his peripheral vision shut it quickly. His ribs were still smarting. Paige kept flopping back and forth from angered at Katharine's words and guilt over her actions being so finely dissected in the car with the gang around her. And she had to be honest with herself. She had been so mad at the gang for keeping it from her. They were at least friends, if not family, why hadn't they told her? Did they not care about her as she did them? How many times did Happy always demean her by referring to her as the "Waitress", was she only accepted as an incubator of Ralph's IQ or Walter's love for her? Walter's love, oh Paige, what have you done?

Paige parked her car and turned the engine off as everyone started piling out of the car. Sly noticed she hadn't removed her keys or opened her door and bent over to look back in at her, "Paige? You okay?" He noticed the tears in her eyes. Looking out the other side of the car, she merely shook her head as she pulled the keys out and opened her door. Happy and Toby had already made it up the steps and entered their office as she closed her car door. Sighing she turned and saw Sly still there looking at her, "Paige, I know Katharine said some harsh things and I know they affected you and me more then Toby and Happy. That's normal, Toby has emotions similar to us but he plays like he doesn't unless they are really strong and Happy, well Happy is more like Walt, emotions don't make sense to them and have little impact on them."

Paige looked at Sly, "Don't they? Remember the pain on Walter's face that night? The hurt and anger in his voice as we all attacked him?" Her tears began to fall from her eyes, "He didn't deserve that, sure Sly, his withholding the truth about taking Florence to that lecture hurt, but he didn't do it out of malice or deceit, we could have worked through it. And you know he didn't set out to make her have feelings for him. He loves you Sly, he'd cut off his own arm to save you. Remember that day at the diner when you tried to volunteer to drive him to the airport? He knew your fear and anxiety; he was willing to risk everything to keep you safe. And when you married Megan, sure it was to gain control over her treatment, but that just sped up the process, but it's what you both wanted anyway right? Did he get mad at you? He accepted it, even knowing it was jeopardizing his time to complete his experiment, and he accepted you as legal family even though he already considered you family.

Walter has been so unexpectedly kind to all of us, each one of us, broken in our own ways. He found us; he walked through fire to bring us together. He gave up a cushy life and well funded research with Elia's company solely to be with us, to help us reach our best potential. With your help, he pulled Ralph out of a pit of frustration and inability to express himself, to giving me my son so that we can relate and that I wouldn't make the mistakes that would drive him off like your parents did with you and Walter's with him." Paige was openly crying as everything began to coalesce in her mind.

Sly too was weeping and he reached out and embraced Paige, "He tracked me down after I hacked that bank and then erased the evidence that led him to me and brought me into Scorpion." Paige just nodded as they sobbed together.

Happy walked into her office then walked over to the stool she had at a generic table, she had steadfastly refused Paige's "help" in picking out a "professional desk and chair" she wanted as close to a workbench as she could get. Sitting down she reached into a box she had her file folders in, she hated filing cabinets. At least at the Garage she could just give things that weren't blueprints and schematics to Walter for him to keep. The rest she just kept rolled up in several boxes with no recognizable system. She pulled out 'the' envelope and sat staring at it, Walter's writing on it, Scorpion's address in the corner. She looked at it for a good 5 minutes before she heard Toby clear his throat. She dropped it down to the table and looked at the ceiling, "A little privacy Doc?"

Toby stepped in, "Hey, we're married now, if you really need some privacy, I'll give it to you, but I'm also a source of strength for you. I know you are still getting use to all of this. But you don't have to shut me out when you are emotional, I've been here all this time for you, I'm not leaving you."

Happy looked down and then over at Toby, "Fungus." Toby just smiled, that had become her favorite term of endearment for him since the Russian satellite mission. She picked up the envelope and tore into it, inside was a intellectual property transfer form, like Sly's, only this one giving her back ownership of the wench she had designed. "WALTER! I'm going to kick your ass!" Happy screamed.

Toby held up his hands, "Why are you so mad? It was your work, your design. Why shouldn't you have it?"

Happy glared at him, "Nimrod, how much money did Scorpion make off this design so far?" Toby shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders. "Idiot, a measly $15k, that's it, that's all New Mexico order." Toby's face showed he clearly didn't see the significance of what she was saying. "I'm deducting 30 points from your IQ genius, how much money did Walter give us for those fertility treatments, without asking for repayment?" Toby's eyes opened wide at the impact of that information,

"How could I have not put that together," he exclaimed as his hand hit the side of his head.

"Hey, Nimrod, that's my job, you want your head hit, bend over here, after you kick me in the butt."

Toby shook his head again, "Mechanical genius said what now?" Happy continued, "Now think back to how mean we were over this when Walter offered us 2% of the company for it, $15k for 2% of almost a million dollar company, what tools we were."

Happy sighed, "We weren't very good friends to Walter, in fact, we were horrible friends and even worse family, we got mad for no reason, said hurtful things and walked out on him." Toby marveled at the slight tear that made its way down her cheek. He reached up with his finger and gently pressed it to her cheek, just under the tear and waited until it touched his finger then slid his finger up, gathering as much of that tear as he could on his finger, then bent over and kissed her.

"I make it a point never to argue with you when you are right, unless I just want to irritate you." Happy smiled at him and at the same time poking him in the neck. "Ow, my jugular." He exclaimed.

She pulled Toby on in and hugged him fiercely, "How could we have been so stupid? What Walter did or didn't do, it wasn't about us, it was about Paige and him. And we helped to make it worse, we should have just butted out but we wanted to protect Paige too. What can we do to fix it?"

They heard Paige clear her throat then saw Sly standing just behind her as they broke their hug. They saw the puffy and red eyes on both of them, "I take it that the two of you have come to see the error of our ways as well?" Toby asked.

Sly just nodded, Paige replied simply, "We have. The bigger question is; what do we do to make this right?"

Toby half jokingly replied, "Well, knowing Walt, we better get our kneepads out and get ready to grovel. Oof!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his stomach from where Happy had just punched him in his solar plexus.

"Well clearly we need to call Walt and set up a meeting and we should meet at the Garage. This started there, we walked out on him there, we should return to apologize to him there." Happy said as dispassionately as she could.

The other three could only nod in agreement as Paige picked up her phone and hit the speed dial and put the phone on speaker, they all needed to hear Walter. "You've reached Walter O'Brien, please leave a brief message." *beep*

"That's odd, it rang through to voicemail." Paige said to no one in particular, "One of you want to try?" They all shook their heads no. Paige took a deep breath, "Well maybe we should just go over there then; that might be the best way to do it." Sly and Toby both nodded, Happy just shrugged trying to reclaim her emotional side. "Road trip it is then," Paige said out loud. Grabbing their things they all head out to Paige's car and she handed her keys to Happy knowing her propensity to drive faster then the rest of them and now she not only wanted to see Walter, but needed to see him as soon as possible.

True to form Happy's driving was fast, gut wrenching and terrifying all rolled into one. When they got there, Walter's car was in its normal spot, Cabe's SUV was there. Happy parked the car and everyone else exited the car quickly, almost with gratitude for being there alive. Sly was first to the door and found it locked, "Umm, guys, the door is locked."

Happy barked, "Well, use your key genius."

Sly swallowed hard, "I don't have it on me. I didn't think I would be here again." Toby walked up, removed his hat and reached into the sweatband and removed the key then inserted it into the lock and opened the door.

"Hey Toby, you guys back finally? You got any food you can spare? I haven't eaten in a while." They all turned to see Freddie, the local homeless man they all helped out, at least as much as he would let them.

"Freddie? What do you mean you haven't eaten in a while? Hasn't Walter been helping you?" Paige asked.

He shook his head, "Nope haven't seen him in a while, well, not counting this morning when they took him away in an ambulance anyway."

"They took Walter away in an ambulance?!" They all almost screamed in unison.

"Yup, the tough guy with glasses came by; I'd started to make my way over to see about some food when the ambulance showed up. Probably was in there 10 minutes when they brought him out. He got in the ambulance with them, the pretty little girl from around back came out with that rat of yours and took him away in her car.

"Ferret Bueller? What the hell is going on here," Paige demanded of no one in particular.

"Don't really know," Freddie replied as Happy handed him a $20 bill, "Thanks Happy, see you guys tomorrow maybe?"

Happy just nodded as Sly pushed his way on inside, "Oh man, the air is so stale in here. This is mildly upsetting." Placing his backpack on his old desk and pulling out his laptop he connected to the wifi and began searching the net.

Paige walked on into the Garage, the place looked so empty without all their things in there. She hadn't realized, sure they walked out on Walter, but how much worse it was when he came down every day to this, emptiness. Tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly walked up the ramp to the loft. She had shared that loft with Walter, alone and with Ralph. It was the closest thing to a home she had known since Drew had first left them. And she had let something trivial ruin it. She saw on the floor the remains of wrappers and containers of the equipment that the paramedics had used on Walter before taking him away. She walked over and knelt in the middle of the trash and ran her hand across the floor slowly, trying to feel Walter as he laid there. Had he been saying her name? Was it still with the love that she always heard in his voice when he spoke to her? Or was it in anger or hatred for what she had done to him?

Slowly she gathered up the pieces of trash, examining each piece trying to imagine what they had done with the contents. One said IV tubing and she placed it on her wrist and rubbed it up her arm finally stopping at her elbow and just stared at it. Sighing she finished gathering each piece.

"P-Paige, I found the hospital and his room number. I was wondering, should I contact his parents now or, should I wait until we know more? I'm not a parent; I'm not sure what they'd want to hear when." Sly explained.

Paige reached out to Sly and he helped her to stand, "Well, we know where he is, if Ralph had been taken to a hospital I would want to know that, I could wait a bit for specifics." Paige explained to him.

Sly nodded, "They're asleep right now, I best call voice, they wouldn't hear a facetime request on the computer."

Paige just nodded her head as she walked over and threw the trash away. Except the IV wrapper, she tucked it up under the cuff of her right arm, then turned and walked back down the ramp.

As she reached the bottom she saw Happy and Toby looking at Sly,

"Good morning Louise. What? Oh yes, I am okay. Louise I don't have much time and I am sorry for calling at this hour but, well, the others and I came over to speak with Walter and apologize to him and found out he has been taken to a hospital. What? No, I don't have any specifics beyond that, but I thought I needed to let you guys know. We're getting ready to head over to the hospital and find out what is going on. Yes, as soon as we talk to the Drs I'll call you right back. I love you too Louise, my love to Sean, talk with you soon."


	5. Chapter 5

"And I told you, you're not cracking his head open to look around or attach electrodes to him and if you try they're going to have to take us both to the ER to remove my foot from your ass!" Cabe was mad and completely in the face of the neuro-surgeon the Drs brought in for a consult.

The Dr pushed in tighter against Cabe, "Do you know who I am?"

Cabe nodded, "Yea, you're the guy that's about to wake up on the floor."

Anger shot across the man's face, "You can't do better then me as a Dr for this young man! And if you don't calm down, I will have you dragged out of this hospital!"

In a flash Cabe drew back, luckily Allie was right there and grabbed his hand just a split second before he threw the punch. Looking back at Allie, in an instance her thoughts poured out of her eyes and into his, he looked back at the Dr, "You ain't worth it, unless you try to go near my son again and there ain't no power on this Earth that will stop me from kicking your ass. And you're welcome to try and have me thrown out of here. I'll have 100 Homeland agents surrounding this room and protecting Walt from you in minutes." The Dr huffed and spun on his heels and fled the room. Joey had been watching from outside the room and was super stoked over what had just happened. Cabe was breathing a bit hard and his hands began to shake a bit.

"Cabe! Man, you are a bad ass! I've wanted to see Dr Ferren taken down a peg or two for a long time, man you took him down twenty!" Joey told him as he clapped him on the back.

Cabe was still breathing hard and shaking a bit more. "Cabe? Baby, what's wrong? Come here and sit back down." Allie told him as she helped him to move back and sit on the chair.

Joey became concerned and knelt down next to him and took his wrist and felt for a pulse, "Cabe, can you tell me what's going on? What are you feeling?"

Cabe looked at Joey's hand on his wrist, then up to Allie staring into her eyes, his breathing started to slow, his chest felt a little lighter now, Joey could feel his pulse slowing, "I'm okay I think, just the stress of Walter and then that arrogant jackass."

Joey smiled, "Well, don't worry; I doubt he will be back and I will go speak to my boss and tell her you want the hospital to tell him to stay away from you and Walter, okay?"

Cabe smiled, "Thanks Joey. Joey? Did I just screw up? Is he really the Dr that needs to be on Walt's case?"

Joey looked Cabe in the eyes, "Honestly Cabe? No, he is gifted, but as you said he is arrogant, he doesn't believe he makes mistakes and anyone that disagrees with him is an idiot. I've seen him save some people, but I have seen him screw up and make people worse, of course that was never his fault."

Cabe nodded, "Thanks Joey, could I get some water please?"

Joey smiled, "Of course, back in a few."

Cabe patted Allie's hand as she continued to hold his, "Sweetie, would you hand me my phone from my jacket pocket?" Allie smiled and turned to grab his jacket, handing him his phone after fishing it out. Turning his phone on he hit his contacts and selected Know-it-All and hit dial. The phone rang three times, "You've reached Dr Tobias Curtis, the Dr is in, how can I assist you today?" Toby answered.

Cabe took a deep breath, "Doc, putting everything else on hold, Walter's in trouble, they want to crack open his head, he needs you man, I need you."

Toby's eyes opened wide, "Cabe? Do NOT let them do that, we're already on our way to the hospital, we'll be there shortly. We got this; we're going to make this right Cabe."

Toby unmistakably heard a sound that was clearly a sob. "I hope so son," Cabe replied.

"Cabe, it's Paige, the cyclone will be together and whole soon, please forgive us and believe in us again."

Paige heard a weak "Thank you, see you all soon," then he hung up.

"Guys, I don't know what is going on with Walter, but Cabe is in trouble, we got to get there soon. I just hope he isn't alone." Toby told them.

Paige nodded her head, "He sounded so small."

Happy looked in the rearview mirror, "Speaking of size, what's up with Freddie always calling him the 'tough guy'?"

Toby looked at her, "It's a metaphor."

Sly looked back at Toby, "A metaphor for what?"

Toby sighed, "For scary."

"Doc, that doesn't make sense, why would he use tough in place of scary?" Happy asked.

"Its basic street; first rule of the street, never show fear, it can get anything you have taken or even get you killed. By saying tough he's acknowledging that Cabe scares him, but by not saying scary it's not admitting to a weakness." Toby explained.

Happy shook her head, "I don't know Doc, sounds kind of weird to me."

Toby took on a pleading look, "Hey, will you trust the genius psychologist when he's talking about his wheelhouse?" They all grew quiet as Happy continued to fly through the streets of LA.

"Cabe, that was so brave of you to put your feelings to the side and get them here. I'm so proud of you." Allie leaned in and kissed his head. Cabe just smiled as he sipped some more water.

He picked his phone back up and hit speed dial, "Homeland, Katharine Cooper."

"Hey boss, I got a couple of favors to ask." Cabe told her.

"Cabe, of course, whatever you need." She replied.

"Thank you Katharine, could you arrange for some agents to stand outside Walter's room for me? I don't trust this one Dr, he wanted to crack Walter's head open."

Katharine gasped, "He didn't! Of course, I'll make a call to set it up, what's your other favor?"

Cabe swallowed hard, "I've never used personal days before but I want to take some time off until Walter is back up on his feet."

Katharine smiled, "Cabe, I had you placed on medical leave as soon as I got into the office. If you want to use your personal days to get paid I'll arrange it. Anything else you need me to do?"

Cabe was smiling now, "No, that's all right now, thank you Katharine."

"Anytime Cabe, keep me updated," Katharine said before hanging up.

Louise sat beside the little table their phone sat on; staring at the phone and a picture of Walter she placed there after Sylvester's call. She must have been there for 10 minutes at least. Finally she got up and walked into the bedroom she shared with her husband, "Sean, dear, it's early I know, It's Walter."

Sean's eyes opened reluctantly as he rolled over onto his back to look up at his wife, "What is it dear?"

"Sylvester called. They'd just found out Walter had been taken to the hospital but he had no other information but promised to call as soon as they spoke to the Drs." Sean O'Brien threw his cover back and sat up on the side of the bed taking his wife's hands and kissed them.

Florence had barely paid any attention to the two men arguing, Walter's blood work was intriguing. Some of it shouldn't have been possible since the head CT was clear. She kept going back and forth from the readings to the images. She almost expected to see some kind of foreign body in them. But comparing them with the images taken after his car accident revealed no differences structurally. His body was responding as if it detected an invading organism except there was no fever and no identifiable virus or bacteria in his blood work.

"Walter?" Cabe and Allie looked back at the doorway and saw a young female Dr.

Cabe looked hard at her for a moment, "Janice?"

The woman could only nod then moved in slowly as Cabe gestured for her to do so, "I was on rounds when I saw Walt's name on the board downstairs, I had to come see, I-I, Lord, I don't think I can do this."

Allie stood up with Cabe, reaching her hand out, "Hi, I'm Allie."

Janice took her hand and shook it, "I haven't seen you in a while, not since the cruise anyway. How's Walter doing?"

Cabe pressed his lips tightly together as he shook his head, "No clue honestly, no one seems to be able to give us any answers yet."

Janice frowned, "Sadly that happens sometimes until we finally get the right test results or someone has an ah-hah moment. Neurology is out of my expertise, but I may be part of the team who sees him for general reasons. If you think Walter would be okay with that?"

Cabe nodded, "Yea, he always spoke highly of you, always remarking how efficient you were for a normal."

Janice smiled, "High praise from Walter then."

They all laughed lightly at that. Cabe continued to grin, "Yea, efficiency is a big one for him. I always love no matter what; his answering machines always requested a brief message."

Janice gestured towards Walter, "Is it okay if I-?"

Cabe just nodded, "Of course." And he led Allie away from the side of the bed so Janice could move in. Slowly, hesitantly she listened to Walter's heart and then she moved the stethoscope down to the sides of his chest for his lungs and slowly reached out to feel his forehead. She checked his eyes, ears and mouth. "There probably won't be much I can do for Walter, but if you need something guys, have the nurse page me, okay?" Janice told them. Cabe nodded and Allie smiled.

After she'd left Allie whispered, "Cruise?"

Cabe nodded, "A mission to recover munitions in the hands of an arms dealer aboard a cruise ship, she actually had dated Walter for a few months before that. It was kind of funny running into her on the ship."

"I'm going to step down to the waiting area and see if the coffee is any good. You want some?" Allie asked Cabe. Cabe nodded, "You know, maybe I'll go with you, if you will stay Florence?"

Florence looked up from the computer, "What? Oh, yea, sure, I'll be here."

Cabe smiled as he walked out of the room with Allie. Allie held onto Cabe's hand with both of hers and then playfully bumped into Cabe's side and Cabe just smiled at her, "Kind of weird, just yesterday we was up in the mountains and now," Allie left it there. Cabe nodded as he held the door to the waiting area open and watched her walk in.

"Cabe?" Cabe turned and immediately was caught in a tight hug. Paige broke down instantly against him. The others saw the anger instantly rise in his face but as Paige sobbed against him the blood drain out of his face and he slowly wrapped an arm around her back and his other hand moved up to hold the back of her head.

They stood there, almost frozen as she poured her heart out in tears her body shaking the whole time and Cabe just quietly whispered as musically as he could trying to soothe her soul. There would be time for a scolding later, for now, he just wanted to comfort his daughter.

Toby moved on down the hall towards Walter's room and Happy being uncomfortable with the situation joined him, as they got out of range Happy stopped Toby, "I thought you was worried about Cabe?"

Toby nodded, "I was, but since he is with Allie and now Paige, I think he is going to be okay."

Sly was worried about what Cabe's reaction was going to be to him, but he was enjoying the caring love before him. Joey heard crying and came down the hall seeing Cabe holding a woman who was crying against him, he waved his arms and got Allie's attention and then mouthed, "Is everything okay?" She smiled and nodded her head, Joey smiled and gave her a thumbs up and turned to go back to work.

Paige's crying slowed down as she opened her eyes a bit, "I've soaked your shirt Cabe."

Cabe kissed her forehead, "That's okay kid, but you ever do something like this again and we're going to have a problem."

Paige smiled and sniffed, "Thank you Cabe, I don't deserve your forgiveness and I really don't deserve Walter's, if he gives it to me."

Sly's smile went away as Cabe looked up at him, "Cabe, I-I-I,"

"Shut up and come here kid," Cabe told him as Paige moved to the side. Cabe hugged Sly, "The same goes for you son, don't ever break my heart again."

Sly could only nod, like Walter; Cabe had become that dad he wished he'd always had as a kid. Sure he loved Sean and his relationship with his biological dad was on the mends, but this relationship was 4 years in the making and he now realized just how important it really was and what it meant to him, Cabe believed in him and even became his campaign manager for Alderman.

"We're getting some coffee if you guys want to go on to Walter's room, we can bring you some." Allie told them. They both declined the coffee but while Sly went on down the hall to Walter's room. Paige went to the restroom to fix her makeup.

Allie looked at Cabe, "Did Florence actually say if she wanted some coffee?"

He looked at her for a moment, "I don't think she did." And he started laughing.

Allie smiled as she finished getting the two coffees ready, "I'm really glad they got here, you needed that."

Cabe just smiled bigger, "I really did, I just wish Ralph was here too. Miss that little guy, he reminds me so much of Walter at that age, that giant intellect inside that small body, really amazing."

"Maybe Happy can go get him or his babysitter could bring him by cause I don't think you're going to get Paige out of Walt's room. You might even have to bunk with her." Allie half kidded him. He laughed as he put his arm around her waist and they walked back toward Walter's room.

Paige came out of the restroom after fixing her makeup and joined up with them. Cabe looked at her, "Hey kid; is it going to be a problem? Florence is in the room."

Paige shook her head, "No, she didn't do anything wrong, I'm sure she is concerned about Walter too." Paige told him.

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell Sly she was in there." Cabe admonished himself. All three of them laughed as they continued to walk down the hall. Cabe let the ladies enter first and as he entered he saw Toby and Florence going over the results, quietly arguing different points as Sly and Happy stood next to Walter.

Happy had tears in her eyes and was holding his hand, while Sly was giving Walter a run down of the latest Super Fun Guy comic. Happy saw Paige and she looked back to see Cabe, "Hey Roomie."

Cabe smiled then got serious, "I'm only going to say this one time Happy, Toby, if you guys ever break my heart again,"

"They'll have to remove your foot from our asses?" They both finished while Toby smirked. Cabe instantly got in his face as Agent Gallo and Toby shirked back, "You got it tough guy." Sly smiled, picking up on his word choice.


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me, Agent Gallo?" Cabe turned around to see the Dr standing just inside Walter's room. "Not sure you remember me, I was the Dr that saw Mr. O'Brien in the ER. I was just made aware of the incident that happened with Dr. Ferren and I wanted to come apologize and let you know that he has been directed to stay away from Mr. O'Brien and you moving forward."

Cabe nodded, "Sure do remember you, wanted to say thank you for arranging an extra bed for me."

The Dr smiled, "Well to be honest, it was one of Ms Cooper's demands."

Cabe's face clearly showed his surprise, "No kidding? I'll have to send her some flowers or something as a thank you then."

Smiling he finished, "We'll try and find a more agreeable Neurologist to come consult over the case."

Cabe reached his hand out, "Thank you." Shaking Cabe's hand he nodded to the others and left the room.

Happy bent over Walt's side and whispered into his ear, "O'Brien, I want you to hear me good and clear, prepare your ass for a good swift kick when you wake up." She then kissed the side of his face and released his hand, "Next."

Paige looked to Cabe and he just smiled, "Go ahead kid."

Paige slowly stepped up to Walter's side and took his hand in his, her fingers traced up his hand, across his wrist and up his arm to stop just below his elbow where the IV was placed. She stared at that piece of plastic and the fluid draining from the bag down into his arm, her own arm ached in sympathy and her heart began to throb as she bent over and kissed him on the lips and laid her head down beside his. Allie pulled Happy to the side and whispered to her, Happy's eyes opened a little wider and nodded to her then quietly left the room.

Happy climbed into Paige's car and as she started it she pulled out her phone, taking a deep breath she punched up her contacts, "Homeland, Office of security deputy director, Allison speaking."

Happy swallowed hard, "Yea, this is Happy Quinn, former member of Scorpion, I need to speak to Ms Cooper in regards to Cabe Gallo."

"Okay Ms. Quinn let me see if she is available."

She sat on hold for a few moments, "This is Katharine, what's going on?"

Happy paused a moment, "I need a favor." A few minutes later Happy was flying down the streets of LA, that was easier then I thought it would be, Happy thought, especially after the words she had with Paige earlier. Happy kept and eye on the navigator in the car continually adjusting her route according to traffic flow it reported and almost before she knew it she was at her destination. Parking in front of the school she turned off the car and started getting out when she saw the door open and an older woman bringing Ralph outside.

"Happy!" Ralph exclaimed as he ran on up to give her a hug.

"How's it going squirt?" She teased him after they parted.

"Better now," he replied.

"Ms. Quinn? I'm Ralph's principle. I hope everything is okay?"

"We're hoping too," Happy replied as she turned to go get in the car.

"Have a good day Ralph, hope to see you tomorrow." Ralph just waved as he closed the door and buckled his seatbelt. She watched as they drove off, who would have thought that one day she'd get a call from Homeland to excuse a child from school.

Ralph looked up at Happy, "So what's the emergency?"

Happy glanced at him, "Who said there was an emergency?"

Ralph tilted his head as he continued to look at her, "I'm a genius remember? Besides when does a school release a student to a non-guardian?"

Happy smiled, "Yup, you're a genius alright. Okay, here's the scoop, we're headed to the hospital. Something has happened to Walter, we don't know what is happening yet, but you're part of this team, so you need to be there too."

Ralph looked out at the road, "So you guys are there because Walter is sick? What about Mom?"

Happy nodded, "Your Mom is there too, we're not there because he's sick, we'd gone over to apologize to him when we found out he was taken there."

"Good, you guys really made me mad. You should be apologizing to him."

Happy looked at him in shock, "Well, be that as it may, we've not been able to apologize yet. Walter isn't conscious."

Ralph looked back at Happy, "Is he on some drug that has him unconscious?"

Happy shook her head, "I don't know what medicine they have him on, but they don't know why he is unconscious." Ralph looked back at the road and they sat in silence the rest of the way.

Ralph saw the back of Cabe at the doorway, "Grandpa!" Ralph cried out and ran the remaining distance, Cabe looked out and seeing Ralph running towards him he dropped to one knee and embraced the young man. Their hug lasted several minutes as Happy was forced to stand outside the doorway and witness it. Ralph whispered to Cabe, "Is my interpersonal expression correct?"

Cabe smiled and whispered back, "Perfect, just like you." Cabe messed his hair a bit before he stood up, "Happy get you up to speed?" Ralph just nodded and they turned and walked on into the room. Ralph saw his mom sitting next to Walter holding his hand, laying her head down next to his.

Sly saw them and moved away from the left side of the bed and gestured to Ralph. Ralph stepped up to Walter's side and reached out to take his hand, "Hey Walter, it's me, Ralph. This isn't very efficient you know. Would you wake up please?" Happy placed her hand on his shoulder as she looked on.

Cabe had his arm around Allie his smile hadn't been this big since Allie told him she loved him too. His family was back together, he was sure Walter would forgive them, just as soon as he woke up. "Thank you," he whispered to Allie.

She looked up at him, "For what?" He looked at her, "For everything, being here, supporting me, supporting them; getting Happy to go get Ralph."

"Anything for my man," she replied.

Toby and Florence turned away from the computer and print outs and stepped over to the gang. Toby cleared his throat, "Okay, first," he was quickly cut off.

Paige pushed past Toby and got right in front of Florence, Cabe's smile turned into a frown, "Oh no," he whispered.

Florence took a half step back and Paige almost leapt at her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Florence's face registered her shock as she tentatively placed her arms around Paige and hugged her back. "I'm so sorry Paige; I didn't mean to cause such misery."

Paige shook her head, "No, you have nothing to apologize for, I reacted badly and let my own insecurities dictate how I responded. You can't help who you develop feelings for, but like a true friend, you never tried to disrespect me and act on them with Walter. Thank you and please, forgive me."

Tears rolled down Florence's cheeks as she held her tighter. Toby looked around "Okay, that isn't what I was talking about when I said first." Happy glared at him so he just closed his mouth and stood there. Cabe chuckled as they all waited. Finally they broke their hug and Paige just smiled at her before returning to Walter's side.

Toby looked at Happy, "Now?" Happy gave him a look and he swallowed. "Okay, well after going over everything with Florence sadly we have no clue what is going on. As Florence has pointed out for whatever reason Walter's body is reacting to something, producing antibodies. But there is no fever, no bacteria or viruses that are normally detected. So we need some more blood work but what's got me concerned is it seems to be concentrating in his brain. This isn't that dissimilar to MS, where the body attacks the brain and nerves and of course we already lost Megan to it. It might not be, but because we don't understand it, it could lead into it if it isn't stopped soon. The up side to this is; there are no lesions at this time."

They all looked frightened as they looked from Toby to Walter. "It may take a few days to get all the test results back, but I entered them into the computer already." Toby told them. Happy stepped up to Sly and took his hand; that news had to be rough especially on him and Ralph moved over to the other side of the bed next to his Mom.

Cabe looked to Toby, "Is he strong enough, I mean, could we use some kind of stimulate to see if it could help him wake up?"

Toby looked at him for a moment, "I know we'd all love to hear Walter's voice right now, even if it was to tell us all to go to hell."

Paige shot him a look, "Language in front of my son please."

Toby glanced around and continued, "But until I know a little more, I'm not comfortable with trying to force him to wake up. We just don't know enough about what is going on in that noggin of his and I don't want to cause more damage. But I am confident in what we do know thanks to Florence."

While it wasn't the news they wanted they all we're happy to be there and together again. Cabe was telling them about the Dr who wanted to operate on Walter when they heard, "Excuse me, Agent Gallo." They all turned to see an obvious Fed at the door.

"I'm Agent Andrews, Katharine Cooper sent me over."

Cabe smiled as he got out of his chair. It's good to meet you Andrews, this is my family. Any of them are welcome in here, but there is one Dr that should not come near Walter, but if he does, it's your responsibility to put him into a wall. The agent just smiled, "The Dr's name is Ferren. I'll get one of the kids to pull up a picture of him for you." Sly passed over his tablet with the Dr pulled up on it.

Andrews took a photo of the screen and passed it back, "Consider the situation contained."

Sly spoke up, "I need to go call Louise and Sean, I'm sure they are getting really anxious by now." Everyone nodded as he walked out the room and down the hall to the waiting area.

Joey entered the room with a couple of IV bags, "Whoa, population explosion!" Most everyone laughed, "Let me hang these bags and I will go get some more chairs." Paige reluctantly moved out of the way.

"Sylvester, is that you?" Louise answered the phone.

"Louise, sorry it took so long to get back to you." Sly told her.

"That's okay son, just tell us our boy is okay." Sean spoke into the mouthpiece. "

Oh, Sean, well, Toby says he's in stable condition right now but the prognosis is unclear. He remains unconscious for unknown reasons right now. Toby has gone over all the reports so far with Florence and he has ordered some more blood work. There is concern because his body is producing a lot of antibodies and they seem to mostly be in his brain. Toby is concerned that if they can't figure it out it could turn into something like MS."

He heard Louise start crying. "Sylvester, you tell them to stay on top of this, you hear me son? We know what you kids have been able to do in the past and we're counting on you." Sean told him, "You call us regardless to time if you have an update okay?"

Sly swallowed hard, "I hear you sir and I will, I promise."

Sean was holding his wife with one arm, "You tell Walter we love him, whether he can hear you or not okay? We love you too son, unfortunately we can't get out of here until the end of the week so we'd appreciate it if you can set up the video for us so we can see you guys in the meantime, will you do that for us son?"

Sly struggled to keep his tears in, "I will Sean, you have my word on it; I'd do anything for you. I love you both so much. I'll have the video set up here for you by breakfast your time."

Louise took the phone back, "Thank you son, we'll talk soon." Sly nodded his head, "Goodnight Mom," then he hung up.

"Sly, can I talk to you please?" he heard Florence ask. He slowly turned around to face the only woman besides Megan who has made him feel like he wanted someone else in his life.

"Flo-Florence, of course." He gestured to the couch not far away so they both moved over and sat down.

"Sly, first, I'm so sorry that I hurt you, it certainly wasn't my intention to do so. I didn't realize you had thought of me that way, I thought you were just enjoying my company and I know I had come to really enjoy and relish our working together, it really meant a lot to me. But after you said what you did to Walter, I realized you had been thinking the same thing about me. I was still in such shock over what happened with Paige and Walter and how everyone went off on Walter I couldn't articulate anything to you before you had left and then I thought it was too late. I really didn't think you would want anything else to do with me."

Somewhere along the way Sly had actually turned halfway in his spot and had turned his head the rest of the way to give her his undivided attention. "I was so embarrassed at how it all went down Florence, I had wanted to call you many times, but I thought I had made such a fool of myself, especially since I blamed Walter for making you fall in love with him. I just couldn't see a way back from the precipice."

Florence smiled at Sly, "If you are willing, I'd love to spend more time together, especially socially. To give us a chance at whatever it is we have going on together."

Sly's eyes widened and his lips curled up in that large smile of his, "I'd love to do that too."

Florence decided to do something uncharacteristic for herself and leaned in and hugged Sly tightly, "Would you like to go down and see what's to eat in the cafeteria?"

Normally Sly would have found that thought repugnant but it sounded like the best thing to him right now, "Let's go!"

They stood up and began walking towards the door, "You think we should let the others know where we are going?" Florence asked.

Sly shook his head; "We've got cell phones if they want us."


	7. Chapter 7

The day was passing slowly after Toby and Happy left to go back to the Centipede office, after all they still had contracts they had to stay on track for. Sly had said he was going back to the Garage with Florence to look over Walter's files, see where he was at on jobs and do what he could to catch them up. Florence was going to call any clients if there was a problem. Paige told them to call her if there was any problems on either end that she needed to help with. Cabe and Allie had left with Ralph all three were hungry but Paige had decided to stay with Walter, she trusted Agent Andrews, but she needed to be there, regardless to how Walter feels when he wakes up, she had to be there. She was running her fingers through his hair watching as he continued to breathe, her other hand resting on his chest, feeling the rise and fall and the unmistakable feeling of his heart beating.

Joey walked in past the agent, "Man, I know he is just here as a guard, but it almost freaks me out." He said half jokingly.

Paige looked up and half smiled, "I think that's the point of him being there."

Joey laughed, "You're probably right there. Sorry to interrupt, I need to adjust Walter's position and help protect him from bed sores."

Paige nodded and moved back out of the way, "Is there anything you can think of that I can do to help him?"

Joey pulled the pillows out from under his left side, then pulled him over onto his left and placed the pillows behind him, "Well, you know, some physical activity stimulation couldn't hurt, if you'd like, I can call down to PT and see if someone can come up and demonstrate what and how to do it."

Paige nodded, "I'd appreciate that."

"If you're hungry, I got a number of things to do in here, probably take me another 15 minutes if you want to go get something to eat or drink?" Joey told her.

Paige shook her head, "My friends are going to bring something back for me, but thank you." Paige moved back over to Walter taking his hand back into hers. "Joey? Do you think he can hear us?"

Joey turned back from the computer, "Well, I'm no authority, but almost every coma patient I've worked with that recovered all said they remembered hearing their loved ones talking and since they recalled specifics of things said, I believe he can."

Paige's smile, while a smile, it was so sad. Joey just hurt for her. He'd always thought working with coma patients would be better for him because he wouldn't be subjected to the patient's pains and usually they didn't have that many visitors for their emotional pain to bother him but he knew Walter's friends weren't going to fit in that category. But he found himself not minding, after the initial confusion with Cabe he found himself growing a little closer to them then he did others.

Joey pointed at the side of the bed, "Sorry, I need to empty his catheter." Paige nodded and moved a little further towards the head of the bed while he emptied the collection bag and moved to empty the container. "Have you known Walter a long time?"

"About five years now, last year all of us spent several months marooned on a deserted island together when our plane crashed." Paige told him.

Joey starred at her, "I knew it! I knew I knew Walter from somewhere. Didn't he save that boy that was trapped in that sinkhole on the beach a few years back?"

Paige's smile bloomed, "Yep, that's my man, no one else was brave enough to do it. Well Sly was brave enough to stand under a rock to help hold it up to try and help save the equipment that was breathing for the boy."

"Man, this is awesome! The other nurses are really going to be jealous of me today! You can probably expect to get some visitors when the news spreads out about who he and you guys are." Joey exclaimed.

Paige looked at him, "Please don't misunderstand, we're all very grateful that people are appreciative of what Scorpion has accomplished, but at least until Walter wakes up, we'd appreciate everything being downplayed."

Joey nodded, "You're right, I'll see what I can do about that. It'll be hard though, you guys also helped save this hospital from that bacteria outbreak. You're all superheroes to us!"

Paige smiled, "You hear that Walter? Pretty soon Sly is going to have comic books about us being superheroes right next to his Super Fun Guy comics." She kissed Walter lightly.

"Well isn't this interesting." Walter pulled back from his sister and looked over towards the door where he saw Florence or Carmen, whoever she was. "I get back and find my man in the arms of another woman?"

Walter held up his hand, "This is my sister Megan."

Carmen strutted towards them, "Oh yes; the dead sister. How wonderful to meet you. Baby," she stopped in front of Walter and laid her hand upon his shoulder, "how goes the software patch? Momma wants to party and that patch is standing in my way."

"Walter," Megan said almost alarmingly, "remember, you are your heart!"

Carmen shot a look at Megan, "I think that's enough of zombie time."

Walter watched in horror as Megan slowly faded away. "Now, isn't that better? Why don't you sit back down and continue your work." Carmen pulled him around the desk and forced him to sit.

"What did you do to my sister?" Walter asked hotly.

Bending over and placing her chest against Walter's back she then reached around him and hugged him tightly, "Why nothing of course, she's already gone. Now, get with the clickety-click on the keyboard." She said softly into his ear.

Walter was unsure why but his fingers seemed to find their way to his keyboard and he began typing, "That's a good boy," she told him as she kissed the side of his cheek and stood up. As he continued to get deeper into the coding Carmen smiled cruelly and walked back out of the Garage.

As the time passed Walter noticed something kind of flickered to the right of his monitor and he stopped and looked and he saw a comic book in a plastic bag on a stand. Picking it up, he smirked as he read 'Exciting first issue, the intellectually superior superheroes, Scorpion!' 'The group faces the deadliest of foes, Time!' Opening the plastic Walter removes the comic and opens the cover, 'Cactus publication is pleased to offer the refreshing artwork of Happy Quinn, Inking by Toby Curtis and story by Paige Dineen.' Walter smiled as he saw a beautifully rendered seaside beach with Megan and Walter sitting on a blanket looking out over the water.

"Hey Paige, sorry it took us so long to get back. The restaurant was packed." Cabe told her as he handed her a sack.

She took the bag and she smiled as the aroma reached up to her, "That's okay Cabe. It gave me a little time to learn some basic therapy to use on Walter to start strengthening his muscles."

Cabe nodded, "Good deal, you can show me how it's done and we can take turns."

Paige nodded her head as she hugged Ralph and then moved out for Ralph to sit beside Walter. Allie handed her a coffee they picked up from the waiting room then stepped over by Cabe whispered, "I'm going to go over and pick up some fresh clothes for you for tomorrow, you got anything in particular you want me to bring?"

Cabe smiled, "Whatever you want to bring over and thank you." He told her as he kissed her. She returned his kiss before waving at Ralph and leaving the room.

Ralph leaned in to Walter's bed and whispered, "I've really missed you Walter, I hope you will wake up soon."

Cabe smiled at Ralph, how full his life has become these last five years. He was truly grateful for the forces that crossed his path with Walter those many years ago. He couldn't begin to imagine his life without him and the gang.

Sly was pouring over the code of Walter's security program for one of Scorpion's clients. It was the one with the most pressing delivery date according to Florence that couldn't be pushed back any further. Thankfully Walter was a perfectionist, always inserting remarks and comments so it was easy to follow. After finally coming to the end he realized Walter was almost finished and it should take no more then a few hours to finish it.

Florence looked up from Paige's old desk, "Okay, that's the last of the calls I think I've got all this caught up. It's a little past dinner do you want to go get something or maybe order a pizza?"

Sly looked up from the monitor and then to his watch, a shocked-nervous expression lit up on his face, "Oh man, I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I need to get back to the hospital, I need to set up the FaceTime program so Louise and Sean can call and see Walter tonight." He began scrambling to get his things put away, "Wait, you mentioned pizza, maybe we can order one to be delivered to us at the hospital?"

Florence just smiled as he continued to put stuff away, "Okay, we'll go to the hospital and order a pizza then."

Paige's phone rang while she was eating, sitting her food down she picked up her purse and pulled her phone out, it was Toby. She swallowed as she pressed answer, "Hey Toby."

"Hey boss, remember you said to call if there was anything you could help with?" Toby asked.

Paige groaned inwardly, "Of course, what's up?"

Toby laughed, "Nothing, we're done here for today, thought I would check your blood pressure before we left the office."

Paige sighed and started to say something but instead just hung up. Strangely she felt better. Paige looked at Cabe, "Do we really need to keep Toby?"

Cabe laughed, "A question I have asked myself every time I walk into the Garage!"

Paige smiled, "You know, have you ever wondered why, with all the restaurants in LA, we go to Kovelsky's so much?"

Cabe just stared at her then burst out in laughter. "Probably because it's the only place that almost always has those fermented fish Walter likes so much."

Paige finished laughing, "Probably so. Umm, Cabe, do you mind if I stay in the room with Walter tonight?"

Cabe walked over and sat down next to Paige, sliding his arm around her shoulders he pulled her towards him and kissed her head. "Kid, you're an adult, you don't need my permission. You want the bed? I can sleep in a chair."

It was so nice having Cabe back as a father figure for her, she enjoyed his hug and kiss. "Oh no, I was just going to sit in one of the chairs next to him. You've had a hard day, you should take the bed. I'll ask Happy if they don't mind watching Ralph tonight, I don't think he'd sleep well here."

Cabe nodded his head, "That's probably a good call, you going to keep him out of school tomorrow?"

Paige looked over at Ralph as he stood there staring at Walter, as if he was silently willing him to wake up. "I'm not sure, part of me thinks he would do better here than school, at least until Walter wakes up, but I'm not sure I want to stunt his socialization even a little, he's come so far this year. Well, in regards to girls, maybe it could be stunted a little."

Cabe let out a good belly laugh at that, "You can't stop biology kid, the heart is going to want what the heart wants, when it wants it."

Paige begrudgingly agreed with that. "He was so mad at me when everything fell apart that night. He kept making me feel so small, nothing like what Katharine Cooper did though."

Cabe looked over at her, "What do you mean?"

Paige kind of laughed, "I guess I didn't tell you about that. We were in my car heading to our office when I got a call from Homeland, it was Katharine and she read me the riot act. I was so stunned I couldn't even think of anything to say and she just hung up on me. I saw Toby's mouth about to open in the mirror and I told him if he said one word I was going to let him out of the car at 40 mph." Cabe just laughed as he hugged her. "But I suppose if she hadn't, we probably wouldn't have looked back on everything and realized how horrible and wrong we had been.

"Looks like I really owe Katharine a lot then, I never thought she would be such a great person three years ago when she first came into our lives." Cabe said thoughtfully.

Toby and Happy entered the room, "Hey guys, have there been any changes?" Toby asked.

Paige and Cabe both shook their heads, "No changes but thankfully no worse either." Cabe said.

Toby walked over to the bed to check Walter's vitals. "Hey Happy, would you mind taking Ralph home with you guys tonight? I thought I might stay up here." Paige asked.

Happy smiled, "Sounds good to me."

"Hey guys." Sly said as he entered with Florence.

"Hey Sly, Florence, how's Scorpion?" Cabe asked.

Florence replied, "Right now, everything is okay, Sly said he can finish the one job that's closest to its deadline. And I called and checked on Ferret Bueller and the vet said he was recovering really well."

"Have there been any changes with Walter?" Sly asked.

"Nope but his vitals are better and he is looking better thanks to the fluids," Toby answered.

Nodding his head Sly continued, "We're going to the waiting room and ordering a pizza if anyone wants some?"

Toby's eyes widened, "I could do some pizza." Happy just rolled her eyes, but she followed the other 3 out the door.

"Hey Ralphy," Paige said. Ralph released Walter's hand and walked over to his Mom. "Happy and Toby are going to take you home with them for the night, I'm going to stay here with Walter and Cabe, is that okay with you?" Paige asked him.

"Yea, I like Happy and Toby." He replied.

Paige smiled, "Well what about tomorrow? You want to come spend the day here with us or go to school?"

Ralph appeared to consider that, "Would Walter get mad at me if I went to school?"

Cabe kind of chuckled as Paige replied, "No honey, he wouldn't be mad at you for that."

"Okay, then I'll go to school and come here after." Ralph replied. "Well, unless he wakes up, I'd really want to be here then."


	8. Chapter 8

"Cabe? Cabe, wake up honey, you should go to bed," Allie told him.

Cabe woke up disorientated at first, then seeing Paige on the other side of Walter's bed he looked at Allie and his watch, 9:05 pm. Cabe yawned, "I guess, not sure why I am so tired."

Allie replied, "After the day you've had, I'm not surprised, that was a lot of emotional energy expended."

Cabe nodded, "I guess, tell you what, I'll go to bed if you join me." He grinned at her.

Allie shook her head, "And just what would I wear tomorrow if I did?" Cabe just looked at her, seemingly unable to answer. "I guess it's a good thing I brought a chance of clothes for myself as well then." She finished with a grin.

Cabe smiled and looked at Paige, "Goodnight kid, don't stay awake too long."

Paige smiled, "Sleep well, both of you."

Cabe and Allie crossed over to the other side of the room and pulled the curtain partition over affording them a bit of privacy as they changed and got into the bed, struggling just a bit to fit in a bed really meant for one.

Paige picked up the bed remote and turned the wall light at Walter's head on and then turned the overhead lights off. She put the rail by Walter's should down and leaned forward, laying her head on his pillow next to his head. "I really do love you Walter and I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you. All of this is my fault starting with teaching you about white lies. You just thought you were sparing my feelings; I know you had no ulterior motives. Whatever your feelings are when you wake up, I just want you to wake up. Everyone loves you and needs you in their lives, especially Ralph and I want you in his life no matter how you want to go from here." She whispered and then kissed his ear and resumed watching him breathe.

Paige awoke with a start, and quickly looked around the room, something had touched her but she couldn't see anything. She went to look at her watch for the time but she couldn't let go of Walter's hand to do so. Incredibly Walter's hand had gripped hers. Was that what she had felt? She looked at his face, "Walter?" She asked almost desperately, but it was clear he was still unconscious but none the less, holding her hand. She smiled, he was still there, somewhere, she slowly removed her shoes and then crawled onto the small area left on the side of Walter's bed, sliding her right leg over his she kissed his cheek and then closed her eyes.

Sly was asleep in the waiting room, slumped back on the couch, Florence was snuggled in next to him and her head laying on his chest, his arm around her shoulders when a beeping noise stirred him slowly to consciousness. He looked about and saw his tablet displaying an incoming call request. He pulled it over onto his lap and accepted the call. Quickly he was greeted with a video image of Sean and Louise O'Brien. "Sylvester, good morning son," They said in unison.

Sly smiled back at them, "Good morning Mom, Dad. Did you guys sleep okay last night?"

"As well as you'd expect Sylvester, how are you doing?" Sean asked as they saw Florence waking up, a slight bit of drool stained his shirt where she had been sleeping. They both looked at each other and smiled.

Sly almost seemed to realize that they were seeing Florence waking up snuggled in next to him, "Ah, Mom, Dad, umm, thi-this is, Florence, she's, my good friend." He told them slightly embarrassed.

Sean laughed as Louise spoke up, "Son, you have no reason to be embarrassed. Good morning Florence, it's nice to meet you. Sorry for having disturbed you."

Florence still wasn't completely cognizant but forced a smile and waved at the camera before moving a little bit away from Sly.

"How's Walter doing?" Sean asked.

Sly looked to his watch and saw it was about 11:45 pm. "Let me take you to his room and see. Last time I talked with Toby, his vitals were all good. The blood tests he ordered weren't back yet, he said they could still take a day or two." Sly told them as he made his way down the hall and then as he started to enter the room they all heard soft singing.

Paige was singing to Walter, Chicago's "Will You Still Love me". Sly stopped immediately, his tablet pointed right at the young couple. Louise's eyes instantly brimmed with tears as they watched Paige sing with such devotion to Walter. Sly was just stunned her voice and the love it carried, unable to move or to say anything.

As she concluded the song Louise started clapping, shocked, Paige turned her head towards the sound and saw Sly standing there with his tablet pointed towards her, Sean and Louise looking on grateful for the love she had for their son. "Sly?" Was all she finally was able to say.

"I'm sorry Paige," Sly started, "I just woke up and wasn't aware when I brought them down to see Walter." Sly vaguely defended himself.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say," Paige finally greeted them. Starting to remove herself from Walter's bed.

"Don't move on our account dear and no apologies necessary, it was a wonderful song and you have a beautiful voice." Louise told her. "We just wanted to see our boy, find out how he is doing."

Paige gestured to Sly to move forward, "Well, so far he seems to be holding his own but I think he might actually have some level of consciousness." She lifted her arm with her hand open, but Walter's hand rose up with her arm, his fingers holding onto her hand in determination.

Louise gasped in glee and Sean smiled, "That's my boy, you keep fighting Walter and come back to us son."

Sly sat his tablet on Walter's legs so they could get the best view of him and Paige together. He then hooked his wall charger to keep it powered. "I'll just leave this here guys, you visit as long as you want. I'm going to go back to the waiting room."

"Thank you son, you have a good night." Sean told him.

Sly smiled at Paige and walked out of the room. "Paige, we wanted to tell you how grateful we are to you." Louise said.

"Me? Why would you be grateful to me?" Paige asked stunned.

Sean answered, "Isn't it obvious girl? Look how far Walter has come since meeting you. Do you know how many times Walter has ever said anything emotional to us before Megan's death? I don't even need a hand to count them. You've helped him to connect to his emotions; you've helped him to grow so much. We honestly never expected to see him where he is. It's a real miracle you've done."

Paige's head dropped as she mentally bereted herself some more.

"What's wrong dear?" Louise asked her.

She looked up at the tablet, a tear sliding down her face. "That night, the night we all were so mean to Walter, I was so dismissive of his growth emotionally, maybe because I was so close, I couldn't see his true growth or maybe I just really wanted to try and hurt him like I thought he had hurt me. I just can't get past the guilt my stomach fills full of pins and needles all the time. I mean if he would just wake up so I could apologize even if he sent me away, it would feel better then it does now."

"Look at me girl, and you listen well," Sean almost snapped. "Put that behind you, we only have the now, we can't carry garbage with us from the past and we can't borrow troubles from the future. Walter may or may not want to move forward with you, but he will forgive you, so forgive yourself. And when he does wake up, you speak from your heart and give it to him."

Paige dried her eyes and blew her nose. "How is your son, isn't his name Ralph?" Louise asked her.

She nodded, "He's doing well. He was here earlier but went home with Happy and Toby so he could get a goodnight's sleep for school tomorrow.

Sly had found Florence asleep back in the waiting room so he picked up a blanket from one of the cabinets and covered her with it. He sat back down in his spot of the couch and started to doze when he felt Florence move and lean against him placing her head against his chest. He wrapped his arm back around her shoulders and they both drifted off to sleep.

"Paige?" Allie jostled her shoulder a little. She'd already moved the tablet away from the bed. "The shower is free if you'd like to clean up." She told her as she slowly woke up.

She could smell coffee and her eyes opened to see Cabe closer to the door taking a sip. "Good morning kid," he told her.

She smiled at them, Walter's hand was no longer gripping hers and disappointment crept upon her face.

"What's wrong Paige? You okay?" Cabe asked.

She nodded, "When I woke up last night, Walter was actually holding my hand, I just realized he wasn't now."

Cabe's face grew hopeful, "No kidding? That's encouraging." He said.

Joey walked in about then, "Good morning guys, how are you? Did you sleep okay?"

"Good morning Joey, not too bad, probably slept better then Paige." Cabe teased. Paige just smiled at Cabe.

Joey grinned, "Well if you guys want to go get some breakfast or something, I need to get Walter cleaned up."

Cabe nodded and was about to go pour out his coffee cup when Ralph, Happy and Toby entered the room, "Morning everyone," Toby greeted them; "The Dr is in."

Ralph made his way over to his Mom and hugged her. "Morning Doc, we were about to go get some breakfast, Joey was getting ready to get Walt cleaned up." Cabe told him.

Toby looked at the Nurse, "Dr Tobias Curtis, do you mind giving me a few minutes with my patient"

Joey nodded, "Sure Dr, I can go check on another patient and come back."

Toby nodded as he moved up to check Walter over. Paige spoke up, "Toby, last night, Walter actually held my hand for a while. That's a good thing right?"

"Really? That's very unusual, are you sure you didn't dream it?" Toby asked her.

Shaking her head, "No, he clearly held my hand, I even let go of his hand and lifted my arm up to show Sly and his parents last night."

Ralph leaned over and took his hand in his, "Good morning Walter, its Ralph." But sadly Walter showed no response to the stimuli.

After his examination of Walter Toby stepped over to the computer and asked Happy to bypass the login for him. Happy was easily able to bypass the login and give Toby complete access. "One of the new blood tests are in, still no evidence of an infection so that's good and the Neurologist went over Walt's cat scan and has confirmed there are no lesions at present on Walt's brain."

Cabe let out a sigh of relief, "Well that's something then I guess. Who wants some breakfast? My treat," he asked.

Toby was quick to raise his hand and Cabe just laughed. Happy stepped up to Paige, "Hey Paige, I thought you might like a change of clothes, so I stopped by your place last night and got you some clothes."

Paige was surprised and grateful, "Thank you Happy for thinking about me like that." Maybe she was beginning to think better of her Paige thought as she took the bag from her.

"Oh, your neighbor didn't like me being there and there was a small altercation. I won't confirm or deny that I may have punched him." Happy told her as she quickly turned and left the room.

"Happy!" Paige exclaimed and then sighed, "Come on Ralph, let's go eat and then get you to school." Noticing that it looked like he was sad, "What's wrong baby?"

Ralph looked up at his Mom, "Walter didn't hold my hand back."

"Oh, Baby, I'm sorry, maybe he is actually asleep right now." Paige suggested.

Ralph looked over at the EEG machine as it continued to monitor his brainwaves and then nodded. "You might be right, activity is minimal right now."

Paige hugged Ralph and as they passed out the door she told the Agent who was just waiting on Andrews to show up to relieve him that they'd be back after breakfast. They caught up with the rest of the gang at the waiting room.

"No Toby, Paige told you the truth, he was clearly gripping her hand, she had her fingers opened and raised her arm a foot off the bed and his hand never let go. So unless you are saying she used some kind of glue to fake it," Sly told him.

"I'm not saying she did Sly, I'm just saying it isn't typical behavior for a coma patient and I was just confirming that you saw it happen." Toby defended himself.

Cabe cleared his throat, "That's enough of that, where are we going to eat?"

Almost everyone said "Kovelsky's".

Cabe looked at Paige and the two of them began laughing hysterically. Toby felt they might be mocking them, "Okay, what's so funny?"

Cabe wiped some tears from his face, "We had Kovelsky's for dinner last night and brought Paige some, she asked with all the restaurants in LA why did we go there so much."

Everyone looked at each other and began laughing as they made their way to the Elevator.

After breakfast Happy and Toby took Paige and Ralph to his school, Paige told them "I'll be right out guys, I need to talk to the principle for a moment."

Toby just waved acknowledgment as they walked towards the door. "So Fungus, about the adoption plan, we never really discussed any preferences."

Toby looked at his wife, "Okay, you want to talk about it now?"

Well, maybe not in depth, but I thought maybe we could decide about sex or age." Happy explained.

"Happy, to be perfectly honest, I don't have a preference. I'm more than willing to follow your lead on this subject. I trust you completely." Toby told her.

The school door opened as Paige came out. "Great answer Doc," Happy told him.

Paige got into the back seat of the car, "Happy, I had the principle add your name to the approved pickup list for Ralph." Paige just heard Happy grunt but in the rearview mirror she could see her eyes tear up.

Happy did her best to pull it together, "Oh great, no more having to have Homeland pull strings then." She finally replied as she started the car and they took off out of the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**I reference a song in this story that is kind of obscure but I encourage you to take a moment when you get to that section to go to youtube and give it a listen and I hope you enjoy it. - Tim**

Walter woke up with a start, the comic book he'd been reading laying under his face pages damaged from drool. He sleepily looked about the Garage trying to gather his thoughts. Looking at his watch it read 8 am. Standing he stretched and slowly walked to the kitchen for some coffee. As he poured his coffee he looked about the Garage, while he appreciated everyone having removed a lot of the items they didn't really need at their areas, he actually missed all of it. He felt a pang of sorrow for every time he had brought it up to the group.

Sighing he made his way back to his desk. As he sat down he pushed the comic book to the far right side and pulled his keyboard back over in front of him. Entering his password he pulled up his programming interface and began working on the security patch. How long he had been working he wasn't sure at first but he heard the door open and he looked over to see Paige walk in. Instantly he rose up, "Oh Paige, it's good to see you." Upon a moment of thought "Excuse me, Becky."

Becky smiled at him, "Good morning Walter, you had it right the first time, Tim prefers Becky for some reason."

Walter just nodded but clearly puzzled, Good morning, wha-what brings you over today?"

"I'm not really sure, I just felt drawn here today. Do you know that feeling?" She asked as she looked around and moved throughout the Garage.

Walter shook his head, "Well maybe a little, or at least I thought I did."

"I know Tim was a real jerk to you last time, do you-do you mind that I'm here?" She asked him.

"Of course not, it's been rather lonely here in the Garage lately, it's actually a joy having you here." Walter told her.

"Oh, that's so sweet," she smiled at him. "How come you've felt so lonely? Doesn't your girlfriend keep you company?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Walter exclaimed hotly. "I have zero interest in Florence, it's you that I love and only you."

Paige turned to regard him, "Really? You seemed pretty comfortable with her yesterday when she came strutting out of her lab." She closed the gap between them. "What could I possibly offer a man like you Walter? You live in that beautiful mind of yours, "she ran her fingers through his hair, "sure I could sexually stimulate and please you. But that's just biology, any woman could do that for you. Florence has a fairly brilliant mind. She's interested in far more things that you are than I could ever be. You could have conversations with her that she'd understand on the fly, you wouldn't have to slow yourself down for me." She looked deep into his eyes. "Isn't that what you told Ralph? Never slow yourself down for anyone?" Her eye arched.

Walter felt the tears well up in his eyes and one started to run down his cheek. "Paige, all I can say is, you complete me. I don't need someone who can run stride for stride with me intellectually. I need someone that can pick up the load I can't, who can challenge me in ways I can't begin to calculate, who can bring out the good in me that I can't find myself."

Paige smiled at him and drew him closer, "Why didn't you ever tell me this before? Why did you leave me to feel abandoned and alone?"

Walter gasped in shock, "I never knew you felt that way. I guess I really am no better then a 15 year old emotionally."

"Didn't you know? If you didn't, how could I say that to you now? Why didn't you tell me about going to the lecture with Florence? Why did you keep it hidden?" She asked him.

Walter looked down at the floor, "I am not trying to make excuses but the only thing I can think of is that if I did, I just wasn't mature enough to put it together and address it properly. As for the lecture, I truly didn't think it was a big deal. Then Toby and Happy kept at me about it, making it seem like what I did was wrong or nefarious. And at that point, I was scared to tell you. I had convinced myself that I had done something wrong and every time I have screwed up in a relationship the outcome was the same, I was left alone. I didn't-couldn't take that risk with you Paige. You mean too much to me, you and Ralph both mean too much to me."

Paige hugged him tightly, "Didn't I tell you, I didn't care what it was, that I loved you and we could work through it? I just needed you to tell me the truth. Yes, it hurt to find out that you went with Florence but that wasn't the worst part, it was that you hid that. Didn't you tell Cabe on the cliff that you didn't want anymore secrets between you?"

Walter nodded, "I did, secrets held back even under the guise of sparing feelings were never good. Look at the mess I created when the truth came out, that a few days before the attack Cabe knew what they were going to use my tracking software for." Walter groaned, "Why does that come back to me now? Why couldn't I have remembered that right after the lecture? I am so sorry Paige."

"My my my, haven't you two been busy." Carmen said.

Walter looked at Carmen in fear, "No! You go away and leave Paige alone!"

Carmen began to walk towards them in that strut of hers, "Tsk tsk. Didn't we have this conversation earlier? I don't do anything to anyone, she's already gone."

Walter cried out in pain as Paige like Megan simply faded away. "Now, be a good boy and get back to the patch." Carmen told him.

Walter closed his eyes and reached inside himself as deep as he could; struggling to summon the strength to resist her. "Hey Walter, it's me Ralph."

Walter's eyes opened as he looked over at Sly's desk and he saw Ralph sitting there. "Ralph? When did you get here?"

Ralph just smiled, "Just now. I've been trying to reach you for a while now. You know she isn't real right?"

Walter looked back over at Carmen, "She isn't?"

"Nope, well, technically none of this is real. It's all inside your head." Ralph told him.

Carmen growled "You need to shut up little one!" She pointed a finger at Walter, "And you need to get back on that patch!"

Walter had half turned towards his chair, "Do you love me Walter?" Ralph asked him.

Walter stopped mid turn and looked at Ralph, "Of course I do; you mean so much to me."

Ralph smiled, "Good, you mean a lot to me too. But if you complete that patch, you're never going to love me or anyone else again." Walter just stood there with his mouth open while Ralph stood up and began walking over to him. "Think about it, who's this patch for?"

Walter looked at him puzzled, "The Neirbo company," Walter replied as Carmen walked up and tried to stand between them.

"Isn't that name a little strange to you?" Ralph asked. Walter's eyes opened wide. "Let's reverse it, Obrien and let's place an apostrophe in it, O'Brien."

Ralph pushed past Carmen, "That night when the truth came out, that was the hack and everyone started attacking you about it that was the multiple intrusions, intrusions into your emotional side. You've made great strides emotionally, but you are still very fragile in that regard and you shifted into your IQ to protect yourself from the pain, but you didn't even notice you weren't eating you were doing so much damage control since that night."

Ralph took Walter's hands as Walter started to see all the things he was doing completely on auto pilot. "The worst part is you have actually convinced your body's immune system to start attacking your amygdala. Fortunately, the lack of food nutrition caused your body to shut down, dehydration began to set in. If Cabe and Florence hadn't come back when they did, you'd have died already."

Walter just stared at Ralph half in disbelief. "Then who is Carmen?"

Ralph glanced at her, "She's your fear, manifested, given form by Toby and Happy's insinuation that you were having some kind of romantic feelings for Florence and Mom's actuations of Florence being an interloper."

Walter looked up at the ceiling of the Garage, "I hear singing. It's beautiful"

Ralph nodded, "Its Mom. She's singing to you. You're finally beginning to realize the truth and you can now begin accessing your senses better"

Walter began to turn around, as he continued to look up, "I can't quite make out what she is singing."

Ralph watched Walter for a moment, "It's called Time Machine, sung originally by a young girl named Anna Graceman. It's about being able to go back in time and change what she did that hurt you."

As if upon that explanation, the words sharpened in his mind as Walter closed his eyes and he listened.

"You say apologize

But I don't even recognize

What this is.

Oh boy! What am I? A disgrace

And it looks like I've trashed this place With my emotions

And I wish I could build myself a time machine

And I'd go back to that night when I said those things

I would erase those words that I said, clear those memories from your head

And you'd forget what a fool I'd been that night and I'd make everything so right,

That night I changed everything"

"ENOUGH!" Carmen screamed, "This stops here and NOW! Get back to work on the patch!"

Walter stood up straight and set his shoulders and looked at Carmen, "You've been here for long enough; it's time for you to go."

Carmen screamed in frustration as she slowly faded away. Ralph watched with a smile, "Point, set and match." He said.

Walter looked to him, "What was that?"

Ralph smiled at Walter, "Nothing important."

Walter looked around, "So what do I do now? How do I wake up?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Quinn, welcome, I'm Janice Willaims."

Toby and Happy stood up, "Actually, it's Dr and Mrs," Happy told her.

"I'm so sorry; I must have missed that on the forms. I do apologize." Janice replied

"That's okay, but call me Toby," Toby said.

As they all shook hands, "I must say I am surprised but pleased you are interested in a harder placed child. We have a couple of children that haven't had any success yet." Janice told them as she led them down a hallway towards a door leading to the playground, according to a sign on the wall.

They stopped at a large window besides the door and looked out. The number of children they saw was shocking to say the least.

"There's so many, way more then I really expected. I mean, I've read the data, but I guess the data just doesn't prepare you for the reality." Toby said quietly.

Janice nodded her head, "It truly is eye opening. When I first walked in the doors my first time I was so upbeat and positive and to say that my sails were shredded that day is an understatement. But I just can't walk away; I just keep trying to chip away as best I can."

"These kids seem fine; surely the ones you want to show us aren't here." Happy almost accused her.

She shook her head, "No, they aren't. I'm a bit protective of them. They get so much more despondent when they are passed over. Let's go to my office and I will show you video of them and let you look over their record before actually meeting any of them.

They sat in Janice's office going over the files and watching the videos, Happy was holding Toby's hand, so many memories were resurfacing. The drive over she had uncustomary took the passenger's seat without even saying a word. The waiting room and walking down that hallway drug up so many memories she had tried her best to bury.

Toby had skimmed over all the files already but had turned back to one he had set to the side and began reading it a bit deeper. "Janice, what about Sasha here?"

Janice paused the video, "Alexandria, yes, she's probably been the hardest to place. People always seem so positive at first but when they meet her and see how closed off she is they turn away."

Toby squeezed Happy's hand, "We'd liked to see her please."

Janice nodded her head and queued up the video. Happy instantly had tears in her eyes, a beautiful young girl, perhaps four years old of Asian ancestry came up. The video showed lots of kids playing; she walked past all the groups of girls playing with dolls to a bin of toys no one was touching. Slowly she pulled a toy car out and examines it and set it aside and then dug down inside the bin and pull out another comparing the two. She grabbed a kids 'tool kit' and using the tools best she could, she'd take parts off the one and put them on the other until the one was completely functional again and she put it in another bin.

Happy was squeezing Toby's hand so tight, "Janice, I think we found our daughter." Toby told her.

Janice looked at them, "Are you sure? She is quiet despondent. She hasn't said one word since she got here a year and a half ago. The last couple brought her back the next morning. I can't bear for her to go through something like that again."

Happy just nodded emphatically.

Janice picked up her phone and called someone asking them to bring Sasha to her office. It was perhaps 5 minutes later, but for Happy it was hell, her foot was bouncing up and down on the floor non-stop. Toby had whispered to her several times trying to help calm her but she barely paid any attention to him, her eyes were locked on the door waiting. Slowly she saw the knob turn and the little girl walked solemnly into the room. Wearing one knee high sock that was rainbow stripped and another that was solid black with yellow polka dots, her skirt was plaid and her shirt orange.

Janice smiled at Sasha and bent down and hugged her. "Sasha, I'd like to introduce you to a young couple who really wanted to meet you." Janice gestured towards Happy and Toby.

Toby smiled, she was just perfect. Happy threw her arms open wide and the young girl ran into her arms and they both broke down crying. Toby wrapped his arms around them both, "Welcome home Sasha."

Janice was floored, no stunned. Sasha had not shown any interest in anyone before that morning she couldn't even speak as she watched the family embrace. She hadn't seen this kind of reaction in a first meeting. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and some of that spunk she had when she first began her career came back and she felt a good deal more positive about everything.

**Greetings! I wanted to take a moment to say I believe there is just one chapter left for this story, I have some other thoughts and ideas but I believe that I can wrap up this story with tomorrow's story. I may continue this timeline at a later day to completely those ideas I still have. I don't believe they are essential to accomplish the goals of this story. After reading tomorrow's story if you feel I haven't achieved my first goal (or if you don't think I can do it in one last 2500 word chapter) I invite you to let me know your thoughts.**

**I set out with two goals for this story, the first was to rectify the horrible place CBS left the fans and characters when they cancelled the show, to bring these wonderful characters back, especially back to a place where the fans can view them fondly and not with any animosity for direction the writers had taken them. I believe I have accomplished that, I hope you think so too.**

**The other goal was to write everyday at least 2500 words and not try to obsess for good or ill over the story as that had always been a detriment to me, especially if I want to do the November writing challenge. It had a secondary effect for me doing so. I stayed engaged and looked forward each day to writing. Some days were easier than others, some I questioned and rewrote huge sections of that day's story, some days life events seemed to conspire and almost had me worried I wouldn't get it done.**

**I want to thank everyone who has given of their time to read this story, I've watched the story tracker and it has been encouraging. And for those who have actually taken it a step further and given a little more time to write how you are enjoying the story, I can't thank you enough, those words mean so much.**

**Sincerely,**

**Tim**


	10. Chapter 10

Ralph walked up to him and inched his finger at Walter and so he bent down to be on level with him. "Do you know where you are?"

Walter looked around a moment, "I would guess the rabbit hole, but not the rabbit hole I know of."

Ralph nodded his head, "This was created because of the war between your EQ and IQ. Your EQ trying to stay alive and your IQ trying to protect itself from the unaccustomed pain you felt when everyone attacked you and walked out."

Ralph looked deep into Walter's eyes, "Are you ready to put this behind you? Do you honestly want your EQ to not only survive but to thrive? Do you really want to wake up?

Walter nodded his head emphatically.

Ralph slapped him hard across his face.

Walter's eyes snapped open and he took in a huge gasp of air. "Hi Walter, it's me Ralph, do you remember me?"

Walter pulled Ralph off the floor and into his arms and squeezed him quite firmly, "I sure do buddy and I want you to know I love you."

Ralph smiled and hugged him back, "I love you too Walter."

Walter looked about the room, "Anyone else here?"

Ralph nodded, "Mom's in the restroom, Sly and Florence are down in the waiting room, Toby and Happy had something to go do and I think Cabe and Allie are picking up your parents from the airport."

"My parents," Walter questioned slightly, "Ralph, just how long have I been here?" Walter asked.

"Five days," Ralph replied, "But that doesn't count the six days or so they think you were unconscious on the floor of the loft."

Walter looked at Ralph, "Ralph, there is something I need to ask you."

"Yes," Ralph simply told him.

Walter looked at him puzzled, "Yes? But you don't know what I was going to ask you."

Ralph looked at him, "You were going to ask me if you could ask my Mom to marry you."

Walter was stunned for a moment, "You really are a genius Ralph, would you do me a favor then?"

Ralph nodded, "Of course."

Walter looked around the room, would you see if there is a band aid in that equipment cabinet please?"

Ralph walked over and punched in the 4 digit code and found a band aid and gave it to Walter, "I don't have an actual ring right now to give her, but this seemed to be enough for a wedding ring, do you think she will approve?"

Ralph just smiled as he heard the water run in the restroom, "I'm going down to see Sly and Florence."

He was almost past the restroom when the door opened, "Whoa, where you going?" Paige asked him."

Ralph smiled, "To get Sly and Florence." And he took off out the hallway door and down the hall.

Paige just kind of stared incredulously after him for a moment, shook her head and walked on into the room."

"Hey Paige," Walter said with a devilish grin.

"WALTER!" Paige exclaimed while scrambling to get around the bed and fell on top of him crying, hugging and kissing him.

Finally after several minutes Paige laid her head down next to his, "Walter let me say something."

Walter put a finger to her lips. "No, let me say this. I had a long conversation with you earlier, well the you that exists in here." Walter tapped his head. "First I want to address something you said that night. I know it was influenced by Mark Collins, this" he said pointing between him and her, "has never been an experiment, never. Right at first, it was about Ralph, but from the very start you showed a depth of character that was completely engrossing to me."

"I've never felt the way I feel for you for anyone else. I'm sorry I never said this to you before but, I see my potential reflected off of you. You calm me, you complete me. I'm sorry some of my enthusiasm for things has been a turn off for you. I promise to be more careful of that in the future. I don't need someone to match me intellectually, because I love slowing down to be with you. You are the only one I can say that about."

Paige's eyes were full of tears as she kissed him. "Walter I am so sorry, I belittled how far you have come and I reached out in anger, from believing you had intentionally meant to hurt me, to hurt you. I really don't mind you going to lectures and stuff with Florence or anyone who likes those things too. I only went to spend time with you and I don't know if you will ever be able to deal with my friends but honestly, I'm not concerned about that. We've just got to promise to be honest with each other and not let anything little build up to where it explodes."

Ralph walked in and sat across from Sly and Florence who seemed lost in discussing some changes to the water purifier they had designed together. He sat there just staring, trying to will them to notice without actually interrupting them.

Florence seemed to feel an annoyance about something when her eyes looked across from them and saw Ralph, "Oh, hey Ralph. Did your Mom want some more alone time with Walter?"

Ralph shook his head, "No, Walter just woke up a few minutes ago."

Sly nearly jumped off the couch, it was so abrupt it actually caused Florence to fall back the other way on the couch. "Walter's awake? Why didn't you say something sooner?" He asked without paying attention as he dug into his pockets trying to find his phone.

"Uh, Sly," Florence said, while holding up his phone.

Sly looked at the phone and then smiled a bit sheepishly to Florence as she handed him the phone. He quickly hit his speed dial, "Gallo speaking," Cabe answered his phone.

"Cabe, its Sylvester, Walter's awake!"

Cabe's eyes brimmed with tears as he softly said, "Thank You Lord for giving me back my son."

Allie looked at Cabe sharply, "Cabe?"

Cabe looked at Allie for a moment and squeezed her hand and then looked into the review mirror. "Sean, Louise, that was Sylvester, he said Walter woke up!"

Sean's eyes filled with tears and he hugged his wife as Louise began to weep and thank God.

Walter was cuddling with Paige, when Walter looked Paige in the eyes, "Paige, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Paige gasped and her tears began to break over her eyelids as she pushed up in the bed.

"But, but, I thought we," Paige struggled to speak.

"Paige, wait, listen, I don't want to be your boyfriend any more and that's true, I want to be your husband. Paige, will you marry me?" Walter asked as he held up the band aid.

Paige sat there stunned for a moment as she reached out and touched the band aid and then smiled and cried as she buried her face into Walter's neck and said "Yes."

Walter hugged her and kissed her ear so she turned her head and kissed him tenderly and then watched as Walter peeled the wrapper off of the band aid and then she sat up and reached out her left hand to him and smiled as he wrapped it around her ring finger and they kissed as Sly, Florence and Ralph walked into the room.

"Welcome back Walter!" Sly and Florence both said.

Walter smiled, "Thank you both, it's really good to be back. Sly, please let me apologize for the words I said that night."

Sly shook his head, "Walter, you're my brother and I am sorry I forgot that, and let's please forgive each other and ourselves."

Walter nodded and turned to Florence, but Florence held up her hand, "You didn't do anything wrong to me other then bring me in out of the cold and helped give me a sense of family. Of course I would develop feelings for you over that, but they pale in comparison," she trailed off as she looked shyly up to Sly."

Walter's grin stretched completely across his face, "I'm so very happy for both of you!"

Ralph was standing next to his Mom and holding her left hand running circles around the band aid now encompassing her finger. "Ralph, Walter asked me to marry him, are you okay with that?" She asked him.

Ralph smiled that huge smile she had gotten so use to after Scorpion had brought him out of his shell. "Are you kidding? I've been wanting Walter as my dad for a big part of my life now." Ralph told her as they hugged.

Sly and Florence looked stunned, "You guys are getting married?" Sly asked.

Paige held up her left hand, showing him the band aid and he just nodded as tears shone in his eyes.

Walter looked at his family, "Umm the cafeteria here wouldn't have some fermented fish would they? I'm feeling famished" The others instantly began laughing uncontrollably.

Paige picked up her phone and dialed. "Hi, this is Paige Dineen I'd like to place an order for pickup please. I'd like a double order of fermented fish. Yes, for Walter O'Brien, fifteen minutes? Thank you." She looked at Walter, "Can you believe they knew it was for you?" And they laughed again.

Sly took out his phone and hit his speed dial, "Hey, you guys on your way back now? Can you swing by Kovelsky's and pick up Walter's order? Yea, about fifteen minutes, see you shortly."

Katharine sat in her office admiring her flowers. It had been a while since she received flowers at work. She read the note again. "Katharine, what you did for us this week went far beyond as a boss, it was family, the words 'thank you' pales in comparison to the gratitude I have in my heart. – Cabe" She just smiled.

She put the card down as her private line rang. "Katharine Cooper."

"Katharine, it's Cabe, I called to let you know, Walter has awakened. I just picked his parents up from the airport and we're on our way there."

Katharine smiled, "Oh Cabe, I am so glad and happy for you. Tell him I'm so glad he is back, give his parents my best. I'll try and stop by this weekend."

Katharine closed her eyes and relaxed deeper into her chair. What a weight off her shoulders. Now, hopefully he'll completely recover before we need him and the rest of the team again.

Walter was telling the others about the comic book he'd seen in his 'adventure' and they all had a good laugh, "I just don't know why it was there."

Paige answered, "I know, I was in here with Joey and when he finally realized who you were and who we are he talked about how we were superheroes to the staff here at the hospital. I asked if you heard that and said pretty soon Sly would have comic books of us next to his Super Fun Guy comics."

They were all laughing at that as Cabe, Allie and Walter's parents entered the room. Sly and Florence quickly moved out of the way so they could get next to Walter. Louise quickly made her way past everyone to get to Walter's side and hugged him tightly to her crying happily. Sean took Sly's hand and pulled him in for a hug. He simply said, "Thank you son."

Sly nodded as Sean stepped over to his wife's side and looked his son in the eye. "That's my boy, how are you son?"

Walter's EQ leapt at the uncharacteristic greeting. "I'm well Dad, Mom." Walter replied uncharacteristically as well. "You remember Paige and her son Ralph?"

"Of course we do, how are you and your son Paige?" Sean asked.

"We're well Mr. O'Brien and quite relieved that your son is back in the waking world with us." Paige told them.

"Did you hurt your finger Paige?" Louise asked her.

"Oh this, no, actually," she looked to Walter.

"Mom, Dad, the band aid is all I had when Paige agreed to marry me a short bit ago." Walter told them as he looked from his Mom and Dad to his other Dad.

Cabe, Allie and his parents became very excited and congratulated them enthusiastically.

Louise looked to her hand and removed her ring in front of her wedding band as she walked around the bed to stand in front of Paige. "Paige, 6 generations ago Daniel O'Brien bought this ring for his wife to be. Since then it has been given to the eldest daughter or to the daughter who married into the family if there was no blood daughter. I had always thought I would give this to Megan. Since then, I'd hoped, but I never dreamed I would have the chance to give this to the daughter Walter would bring into my life." She told Paige as she handed it to her and then embraced and kissed her.

Ralph quickly threw his arms around Louise, "Grandma!" Louise laughed and hugged him back tightly as everyone looked on.

Paige looked at the ring, "It's so beautiful, I'll cherish it forever, thank you Mrs. O'Brien."

Louise shook her head no, "Louise or if you like Mom."

Paige's eyes filled with tears instantly as she hugged Louise, "Thank you Mom."

She handed the ring to Walter who quickly removed the band aid and then replaced it with the ring and then kissed her hand.

The smell of the fermented fish preceded them by at least fifty feet and finally Toby, Happy and Sasha in Happy's arms entered the room. "Walt, I swear these things smell worse every time we get them for you." Toby complained. And everyone broke out laughing.

Paige looked at the little girl, "Who is this beautiful young lady?" Sasha smiled shyly and quickly hid her face behind Happy's arm.

Toby put his arm around Happy and their daughter, "Guys, we'd love to introduce you to our daughter Sasha. Some more red tape and a little more time for it to be official but Ms Williams promised she would do everything in her power to get this approved quickly." Toby held his hands out to Sasha and she reluctantly reached out for him and he carried her over to Walt's side. "Sasha, I want to introduce you to my best friend besides your Mommy. This is Uncle Walter."

Walter smiled at Sasha and reached up and tugged at her shoe, "Hi Sasha, I'm so glad to meet you."

Toby stepped around to the end of the bed, "And Sasha, this is your new 'Pappy', Pappy Cabe." Cabe smiled and pretended to take her nose and Sasha grinned and giggled as she hid behind Toby's arm. Toby pointed at Allie, "This is your Gromma Allie." Allie's heart broke at the little girl's grin and giggled at her. This is your Uncle Walter's parents, Sean and Louise," looking at them he asked "Or would that be grandparents?"

Sean just smiled, "Family is family."

Toby smiled and moved over by Sly, "And this big rat here, this is your Uncle Sly and your Aunt Florence." They both wiggled their fingers at her and she just giggled some more. Toby moved over to the other side of the bed, "This young man is your cousin Ralph." Ralph smiled at Sasha as she giggled yet some more. "And this here is Auntie Paige."

Happy's heart was busting for her daughter's reception.

Paige looked at Sasha, "I love your rainbow sock, welcome to Scorpion Sasha, your forever Cyclone."

Happy looked sternly at Paige, "and what about Centipede Partners?"

"Well, I'll have to consult with my partners but I am moving for a consolidated reintegration into Scorpion." Paige explained.

Happy looked at Toby, "what do you guys think? Everyone in favor of reintegration into Scorpion say 'Aye'."

All four of them said "Aye" in unison.

Paige looked at Walter, "Does Scorpion accept us back?"

Walter smiled "Any minute, any hour, any day and without prejudice."

**Happy Thursday Cyclones!**

**I have really regretted this chapter as I wrote it yesterday. It was without a doubt the hardest one. Not because of the story but because of what it means. It has been a pleasure writing this and I am so grateful for your words. I'm not sure what I am going to do in the coming days. As I said yesterday there were thoughts and ideas I still have but didn't really seem relevant to the completion of this story but as of right now I have no "over story" idea to write them for, so for right now I may just try my best to harass CBS on twitter to try and get an official conclusion to our show. You're welcome to join in the harassment, just search out or use "#SaveScorpion" in your tweets!**


End file.
